Deep Ocean Eyes
by Simply Kim
Summary: [AtobeTezuka COMPLETE]“Dance! Dance!” I gritted my teeth as whistles and catcalls echoed all around me. Yes. The moment I knew who set me up for this, I’m going to go kill him.
1. Part 1 Getting to know you Again

TITLE: **Who Says College is Easy?**

PART: **Side Story 2**__

PAIRING: **Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

Side Story 2 (part 1): Deep Ocean Eyes 

* * *

"Mitsu... wake up..."

The feel of warm indented splotches invaded my fuzzy brain. Annoyed, I swatted it away. "Five more minutes..." I grumbled, burrowing deeper into my comforter. There was a small rumble from somewhere... and then silence. Just when I was about to walk away merrily to dreamland, a sudden suffusion of warmth erupted on the juncture of my neck. "Ugh..." I moaned, squirming against the intrusion. "_Yamero_1..." I muttered, effectively igniting the source of the rumbling sound again. Honestly, now. Would it hurt if I stayed asleep for five more minutes?

"Mitsu... if you don't wake up now, you won't make it to your first period class..."

_First period class?_ _My first period isn't until two in the afternoon..._ Shocked, my eyes snapped open. Was it already two in the afternoon? Wildly, I looked around, trying to locate the wall clock I knew would be hanging on the wall – somewhere. Ah, there it was...

There was the rumbling again... oh, wait... that isn't...

6:30 a.m.

_Tricked – again._ Slowly, I turned, eyes narrowed in annoyance, gaze settling on the laughing roommate I had the misfortune to have since senior high, and half of the time I was in junior high, recovering from my injury2. Sometimes, he made me wish I hadn't gone off to this country again... and yet, somehow, he made me thankful I did.

Why? Because I had a secret no one knew.

"Gustav, you idiot." I hissed, giving him the most evil look I could manage. "You've been doing that to me every time I slept late the night before. Are you trying to kill me?"

Gustav Shostakovich's deep shimmering ocean eyes laughed at me. "And you've been falling into the same trap since the first time. You've only been back for six months, lighten up!" He threw back at me jovially. It was just my pure luck that my Glare of Death ™ did not affect him at all. Sighing, I plopped back on my bed. And it was just my pure luck that I was still not very knowledgeable when it came to the German language. I could converse with it, yes, but if I were to be interviewed for a high-paying job – I would definitely end up in the dumps... so I never got to counter him all this time.

"Hey, Mitsu." I stifled a smile. He gave the nickname when he decided he didn't want to tax his poor tongue anymore. The way he said my name was very funny though. Kunimitsu... He said it that he was stressing too much on the "un", the span between I and M was virtually lost... and said the word Mitsu almost lovingly. I guess we were quits after all. I pronounced his name like it was Japanese poison or something. _Darn language barriers. _

"Hn?" I asked, eyes straying at his tired-looking form as he perched on the side of my bed. "I wanted to let you be the first to know what the doctor told me yesterday... that's why I woke you up this early..." My heart pounded in my ears at his forlorn tone. Immediately, I sat up, staring intently at him.

"What did she say?"

"Do you know how it feels not to do the things you want to do anymore?" He smiled sadly at me. "Like you can never live like you used to?"

My eyes visibly widened. "You don't mean...?"

Gustav nodded, eyes misty as he stared at me. "But it was worth it, you know." The feeling of guilt was there again. If only _it_ did not happen, then maybe things did not become this complicated. His hand was on mine, warm... and yet trembling. It was then that I knew... he was not so strong after all. "I even made my own schedule on what I would do for the remaining two and a half years, so don't look at me like that, smile, smile!" He grinned comically.

"But... you'll go through with it..." I murmured, his perkiness lost on me, turning his hand over and placing my other hand on it. _Surgery..._

"Yes." Came the sure answer.

There was nothing left to do but cry.

oooOooo

"How do you feel?" I asked, knowing I would never hear anything from the pale motionless lips. My heart constricted for him, and pain lacerated my body as if I was the one experiencing it. "Must've been lonely in here for quite a while, huh?" I whispered, stroking the fine blond bangs sticking out like a six-year-old's.

Gustav had sacrificed his heart for me once... and eternal pain was what I had given him in return. It was funny... after all, I, Tezuka Kunimitsu, was a giver of pain – everyone in Seigaku would testify to that. However, one thing that differed between then and now was that, back in junior high it was a necessity. Now... now, it wasn't even necessary.

I could still remember seeing the hate-filled eyes of the vengeful Anti-Asian gangster whom I had the misfortune to cross paths with after deliberately dismissing Gustav's warning. I was confident that my judgment was foolproof... that I could take care of myself like I always had back in Japan. I could still remember seeing the steely glint of the homemade gun, pointing straight at me. I could still remember seeing the sudden flash of deadly smile. I could still remember hearing someone calling me. I could still remember hearing the fatal gunshot... and could still feel the pain of being pushed heavily on the rough cemented road...

I could still feel the rivers of scorching blood that burned the skin of my hands at first contact...

He had saved me then... he had given me life – even if that time, we weren't exactly the best of friends. He annoyed me by being so chipper and I annoyed him by clamming up... and yet... he had the guts to take the bullet that was meant for me. It struck the nerves inside, said the doctor... and permanently damaged some tissues.

He was never the same Gustav I knew since then.

His body slimmed drastically, and he wasn't as energetic as before. He was forbidden to play tennis as long as he was alive. And then... what he had told me that morning sealed all his hopes of recovering. He had the chance to, yes – but the percentage was low... too low in fact, at only thirty-seven per hundred. If it was successful, then he was on the way to recovery, but if not... only slightly more than two years, and it would be the end of him. But Gustav was a man of chances. He believed that even if it was small, it was still there...

And perhaps that was what had brought us together.

Even before, with more sparks of murderous promise than anyone could have ever imagined, we became friends... and closer still, until there was no word fit enough to describe what we were to each other. I was sure of what I felt back then... and even surer now, but I had never said those three words to him yet... _Ich liebe dich..._ __The words were fitting, but... I was afraid to be the first to utter them.

So afraid...

And now, ashamed, I sat... touching him with able hands. Unable to say something so important... and unable even to fulfil the lone wish he had for me...

_Gustav you idiot... how could I smile when you're like this?_

oooOooo

"Mitsu, what is the date today?"

My heart breaking, I gazed at the withering figure he cut as he sat on his bed, back leaning against the hospital's sheath of purely pristine white walls. "Fifteenth of June" I answered in my usual monotone, wanting anything but to act normal, because what was happening was not even remotely close to being normal. _But I can't do anything now, can I? _I thought bitterly, sitting down on the side of his bed, noting the difference between the depths of the impressions we made on the soft mattress. Gustav was losing weight. _In just two years..._

The pang of guilt was there again, lacerating the heart and keeping the soul broken. He must've felt it radiating from me for he leaned forward and placed both hands against my cheeks, encasing my face with what little body heat he had. The struggle to prevent from bawling was overwhelming, but I managed not to let the tears give way. I had to be strong... even if my mind was not exactly agreeing with my decision.

"Stop blaming yourself, Mitsu." He chastised gently, taking away his hands just to grasp my arm and tug me closer. Obediently, and without a word, I scooted in, never breaking eye contact, and marvelling at the amount of spirit he had hidden deep inside. We were close now, enough for breaths to mingle, the hands that pulled me closer now travelling up to cup my cheeks again. If it was anyone but Gustav, I would have turned away, somewhat disgusted by something resembling feminine bonding rituals. I didn't... because no matter what he did... he was Gustav – and no matter what I did... I was a man in love with another man... in love with Gustav.

I was finally, and officially a sap.

"It wasn't your fault." He crooned, smiling at me, eyes bright still.

"So you say." I murmured. "If I heeded your warning, I might have been spared the agony... and you might have been spared – this."

Laughing softly, he leaned forward, his hands dropping from my face once again, and instead settling around my waist as his forehead connected with the juncture of my shoulder and neck, nose burrowed in the wrinkled tufts of my oversized sweater. I could hear him inhale, and briefly I wondered if I smelled like crap, but seeing that he wasn't flinching away, I relaxed a bit... as relaxed as I could be in the situation I was in. "You are very stupid."

I stiffened. _Did I just hear him call me stupid?_ Brows furrowed, I smacked his thigh. "I am not."

"You are." He drew away a bit and grinned, eyes surveying whatever it was laced in my confused gaze. "You think everything rests on your shoulders." He continued softly. "What did they feed you back in your hometown?"

I glared at him, trying once again to intimidate, had him back off a bit – all to no avail. Defeated, I sighed. "Must be _Inui Jiru_." I muttered, making his brow raise in question. I levelled him with a painful stare. "They fed me Inui's juice every single practice day."

"But I thought you're the captain?" He asked, horrified, for I had given him accurate accounts of what happened to those who had the misfortune to ingest it.

I nodded, wincing at the horrible memories. "Inui convinced my mother that a daily dose would make my bones grow stronger." I revealed, raising my left shoulder in supplication. "And when I did escape from drinking it... my teammates did their best to slip it in my water bottle."

"And?"

"They succeeded everytime."

Gustav was laughing by the time I was finished, the arms he twined around my waist trembling as his whole body shook with mirth. It took a few moments before he recovered, and once again, his face was buried in the warm curve of my neck. "It proves my point then..." Came the muffled declaration. "Some things are just unavoidable... like what happened before... so don't feel too bad about every unpleasant thing that comes your way."

Then, he laughed, raising his head a bit and planting his chin on my shoulder. "Maybe you should ask your friend to ship some here... so that the next time we see those racist bastards we have a potent weapon that would put them in coma for weeks."

Like someone hungering for details, I noticed the use of the word 'we'...

And hoped, as I inclined my head to the side to rest on his... that there would always be a 'we' until the day **_I_** die.

"Mitsu..."

"Hmm...?"

"Please do something for me..."

"I want you to..."

"What?"

"I want you to try to smile – a lot."

"Isn't that quite out of the topic already?" I asked, surprised. Was it his sole purpose in life to try and make me be like him? Or... was he trying to tell me something?

_But what?_

I usually prided myself as someone who could figure things out in a blink of an eye...

So why was it that I felt as if I was missing something?

oooOooo

It was raining, and the huge drops of moisture almost blinded me with their potency. I did not want to blink... I did not want to take my eyes away from what was before me.

"Gustav..." I started, dropping down on my knees, noting with satisfaction the squishing sound of the muddy earth. It meant that I was near him... that I was close to him... "I haven't fulfilled your wish yet..." I murmured, eyes fixed on him. I was aware of people milling about... people urging me to stand up and get out of the rain... but I did not pay them any heed. "But I know you can see me now, wherever you are..."

Slowly, I reached out my hand and touched him... touched his embodiment protruding from the fertile earth of his family's crypt.

I gazed lovingly at it as I stroked the fresh marble slab engraved with his precious name...

And, even with tears streaming down my cheeks, swallowed by the onslaught of rain – I smiled.

oooOooo

I swore, that the moment I saw the infamous Oishi Souichirou, I was going to throttle him.

It was a fine autumn evening in Japan, and there I was, expecting someone (Preferably him) to fetch me from the airport. But alas, there was no someone.

"BUCHOU!"

I pressed tired fingers against my aching temples.

There was no someone, but there was _everyone_. And as if that was not enough, Eiji was holding up a giant sign with my name on it, painted with **_purple_** **_cats_**... on a **_neon_** **_yellow_** background. It put the fluorescent lights to shame and practically blinded everyone who had the misfortune of even _glancing_ at it... and that included me. And there was Momoshiro screaming my name over and over like a sick seal, interrupted between breaths by Takashi's screams of...

"GREATO!"

And Syusuke was there, just standing and doing absolutely nothing at all to quiet down his companions. How Kaidoh managed to sleep standing with his head against Sadaharu's shoulder was beyond me – after all, Momoshiro was the one hopping up and down beside him. He was bumped numerous times, but he didn't budge. If I didn't know much, I would have said that he finally had enough of Inui-brand training and just slept. But that was not possible.

This was Kaidoh Kaoru we were talking about.

And where was Souichirou?

Nowhere.

"BUCHOU!" Momoshiro was the first one to get to me the moment my booted feet touched the landing. It was not a moment too soon when I was enveloped in the suffocating arms, and frankly, it took quite a bit of effort to extricate myself, only to be embraced by another pair of limbs, this time softer and more... flexible.

"Eiji..." I croaked, trying to fend his puckered lips before they connected with my mouth. It was one thing to be hugged... and another thing to be smooched silly. No, that wouldn't do, since I swore myself to remain celibate until I found someone with eyes as deep as the darkened seas... with eyes like Gustav's. Besides, this was **_Eiji_** we were talking about. "Unhand me..."

But he did not listen.

And they piled on me – all of them – even Kaidoh who had woken from his exhausted slumber just in time for the big group hug. It was Syusuke who first drew away from the huge tangle of forceful limbs, eyes mere slits of amusement, watching me with a fond look on his face – if not shadowed by something I could not name. It was as if he was assessing how much I had changed and liking what he saw immensely. What it was, I did not know – nor did I want to know. I knew better than root in his mind for anything... he had his thoughts about everything... and most of them were twisted, judging from what he had been saying when we talked over the phone.

Nor did I understand his wont to make Atobe Keigo, Hyoutei King Extraordinaire his best friend. Yes, I would never understand Syusuke.

And I would never understand why he just grinned at me like an idiot when he could have helped me escape from the onslaught of welcoming bodies pressed painfully onto mine. "Syusuke..." I not-quite-moaned. "_Tasu... kete_3..."

And Syusuke, being Syusuke, just grinned some more while wagging a slender finger chastisingly. "Ah-ah-ah!" He said. "They have all been waiting for you to come back again, so you have to oblige them."

"Syusuke... You're evil."

"That I am!" Syusuke said, the annoying grin still plastered on his face. "And you can't threaten me with laps now, can you?"

I rolled my eyes as I slowly moved, taking advantage of Kaidoh's loosening hold. "_Hanase4..._" I hissed. "I can't breathe..."

"What did you say buchou?" Momoshiro asked from... wherever he was.

"I said –" I started, letting out a shuddering breath as someone unintentionally (intentionally?) squeezed my butt.

"He said he's so happy to see us that he wants a tighter hug!" Syusuke answered sunnily.

As if on cue, the hold on me increased pressure, rendering my body immobile – and my lungs out of fresh air. What I was breathing in was what they breathed out. It was not good when everybody grew taller and I stood the same height as Momoshiro back in Senior High...

_I can't breathe..._

"Ah, you seem like you're all having fun... let me join you... Group hug!"

I could practically feel the circle trapping me tighten even further...

"SYUSUKE!"

oooOooo

"Hoi?" Eiji pouted as he stared up at Souichirou. "Ichirou... why didn't I get a box of chocolates too?"

We were having a very late dinner back in Takashi's sushi shop. I was quite surprised to have found it bigger now, and I was proud that he had helped make the business grow so much in a span of a few years. Takashi had his quirks – and a lot at that – but his exceptional qualities when it came to family, career, and friends were enough to make his bad (but quite adorable, I had to admit) points remain in the background.

Ah, the one he was going to marry in the future would be very lucky indeed.

And knowing from Souichirou that it was Kippei's younger sister Ann, I would say she was very lucky indeed. After all Kippei's whining (I was trying to keep this a secret, because it was good blackmail material... _I do hope it wasn't revealed to anyone yet_...) about eating charred dishes every single night back in senior high, she had to have someone good enough a cook for a husband – if she planned to marry at all (She kept saying she was going to marry the day she turned thirty).

Memories came rushing back as I gazed at all of them, eyes scanning the broad expanse of happy faces and ears capturing the eruptions of loud friendly banter at every corner of the shop. As per usual, a very annoyed Kaidoh delivered a blow on Momoshiro's head, earning him an earful about best friends not hitting each other, and damned _mamushi_s should belong to snake pits. And as per usual, it almost turned to a full-blown fight if not for Takashi and Souichirou's almost maternal intervention – or at least, Souichirou's maternal intervention, since Takashi was in it so that the shop would not collapse anytime soon – all of these transpiring with Eiji's encouragement.

"So, Tezuka-buchou," Syusuke plopped on the bunch of pillows across my seat. "What do you think? They never changed, did they?"

Quietly, I nodded, taking a sip of my preferred blend of steaming tea.

"They missed you a lot." He murmured, eyes never straying from the chaotic scene playing in the shop. Then, he turned to me, blue eyes open for the first time since I came back – the same blue eyes that penetrated me and made me feel almost naked. But of course I didn't react to it – or at least, tried not to. It wouldn't do well for me if Syusuke realised he had a small amount of power over me. "**_We_** missed you."

Anyone with ears knew that the words added up to an unspoken question.

Slowly, I set down my mug, levelling him with what I hoped for was a warning stare. "I had my reasons, Syusuke."

Instead of backing away, he stared back just as intently... and his eyes widened for a short moment before they softened. What they saw in my eyes remained a mystery... but I was sure that he saw _something_. Maybe my walls were not as solid as I thought of anymore. "Ah... sorry, Tezuka-buchou..." With the words came the usual smile, filled with something I could only label as sympathy. Somehow... he _knew_... and he was saying sorry for a different reason than prying in a business not his own. "It's just that we missed you – I more than the others, I think... and Kippei missed you too. We're close friends back then after all..."

"Who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "And what have you done with Fuji Syusuke?"

At that, relief flooded his face, and once more, the usual smile showed, brightening his features if not changing it completely. There was something terribly off about it though... maybe I should ask Haru about it... or Kippei, but I knew my former doubles partner in senior high didn't know much about it since he studied in another university...

"BUCHOU!"

Startled, I immediately turned to the source of the agonised wail. "Tell the _mamushi_ to stop, please! He's going to kill me!"

Momoshiro bounded over to where I sat and hid behind me, using me as a shield to protect him from Kaidoh's trusty blows... especially now that he was waving Takashi's filleting knife in the air.

"Stop Kaidoh." I ordered, rendering the esteemed viper motionless. When Momoshiro sighed with obvious relief, I stood up, exposing his slumped form on one of the throw pillows. Silently, I stepped aside until the two were face-to-face, Kaidoh's hand holding the filleting knife frozen high up in the air. "Now you may commence killing him."

There was momentary silence before Kaidoh let out another of his war cries and Momoshiro scrambled up and away through the front door screaming his head off. Ah... revenge was sweet (He was the one who pinched my butt in the airport – I was sure of it.).

"I'm gonna see to it that they don't kill each other, nya!" Eiji grinned mischievously, giving me a wink of something resembling approval. "Wait for me, nya!" He bounded noisily out of the front door.

"Kunimitsu!" Souichirou exclaimed in a scandalous voice. "What have you done?" With Takashi echoing the same words behind him.

"Discipline." I said a matter-of-factly. "Momoshiro needs it."

"Kunimitsu..." Sadaharu started almost wonderingly. "I expected changes, but not this drastic... whatever have you been doing in Germany?"

Somewhat coy, I sat down again, picking up my cup, pleased to find it warm still. I took a long sip. Then, I set it down, giving them the most serious stare I could manage.

"I made good sausages."

"Sausages?" Takashi stuttered weakly.

"I learned how to pour good beer."

"BEER?" Souichirou looked as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"I drove a Benz without using a map of the city I was in anymore."5

"Benz..." Haru murmured, staring at me incredulously before shrugging and whipping out his precious notebook, scribbling on it with much force that I thought his pen's point would snap off. "Ii data"

"I was dragged to –"

"Tezuka-buchou..." Syusuke's amused voice cut me off – and my fun with it.

"Hmm?"

"Mada mada dane."

oooOooo

"Why did I ever let the two of you pull me into this?

"Because this way is more fun, don't you think so?"

"And why would this be more fun?"

"Because according to my data, you have been receiving the highest marks in your class and was accelerated back in Germany – and we just can't stand back and let you ruin your life in any other university."

"But you both want me to ruin my life in here?"

The chorus of affirmations was what did me in... and the threat of a whole gallon of Inui Jiru as well. Syusuke and Sadaharu were very persuasive at times. As if I could do anything about it though... my parents and grandfather were convinced as well. Whatever magic those two had was very potent indeed.

It was the first day of the school year, and I was a newly transferred sophomore student taking up Economics. Later, I would be trying out for the university's esteemed tennis club where undoubtedly, I would be treated like a freshman.

"Ah! Isn't that –?"

"Yes."

"WAH!" Akutagawa Jirou hopped up and down in front of me, holding both my hands in both of his as if urging me to do the same thing he was doing. I was sorely tempted to just bounce away – affected by the energetic display, but my tightly reined discipline (or at least I wanted to think it was tightly reined... well, if not for the fact that I had just let two pushovers blackmail me to entering this school). "I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN DREAMING OF MEETING YOU THIS CLOSE! I'M SO LUCKY!"

Now, where did I hear that word before? Lucky...?

"You've been hanging around Sengoku too much." Came a gruff admonition. I looked up from the open (not to mention dazzled) features of Akutagawa just to see the annoyed look someone I remembered as Shishido Ryo, cast upon the ecstatic _boy_. Then, he trained his cryptic gaze at me and smiled instantly at my helpless expression (Well, I was feeling helpless, so...). "Ah, Tezuka-san." He nodded in greeting. "Nice to see you again. Hope you would not transfer schools just because most people in here act like aliens."

Aliens. That was the best word to describe everyone around me, all right. But of course, I didn't say that outright. I nodded, clasping the hand he held out after wrestling my one of mine away from Akutagawa's gripping hands.

"By the way, Choutarou is in this place... somewhere." Shishido grinned. "And Akutsu the Devil too, though I wish he'd never passed the entrance exam... and, oh yeah... Mizuki as well."

_Mizuki?_ Alarmed, I swung my attention to Syusuke. The shadows were playing on his face again. It was probably from what had happened in junior high... or possibly more that that, judging from what I couldn't seem to name that crossed his face. Taking mental note on asking Haru about what I had missed since I left for Germany the second time, I turned back to Shishido and nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm looking forward to meeting them."

Shishido snorted. "You might like to meet the other two, but the Devil? Hah! You wouldn't even want to set eyes on him, I tell you!" He quipped, before snatching Jirou away by the collar of his shirt and hauling him bodily away while waving a carefree hand in the air, nearly dragging me along as Akutagawa decided to grasp my hand even tighter, not letting go until Shishido smacked his hand off with a thick photography book. "_Ja ne_!"

I smiled inwardly as I stared after Shishido's retreating form.

_The Devil, huh?_

oooOooo

"You."

I simply stared at the uncool professor glaring at me as if I had murdered his pet dog or something. It would have been better if he had first let me in and made me sit first, but no... He decided to let me suffer the brunt of everyone's undivided attention standing burdened with most of my books on the doorway of my first period class.

"Sensei." I said, bowing automatically. No one could say now that I was not respectful.

Said professor nodded his head and glared some more. "You are late."

I nodded, still staring at him, wanting nothing more than to just sit down. "Sorry sensei... I was held up filing my papers in the registrar's office..."

"No excuses, boy!" He barked, obviously annoyed, before stepping back and letting me in, ushering me – bag and all, in front of the other students of his class. I stared stonily at their mixed reactions, searching each face for signs of acceptance, and was promptly relieved when I saw that everyone wanted to know who I was... and was very sympathetic as well.

Everyone except the one sitting at the back with a stunned look on his face.

I was probably staring for so long at that lone person that I actually felt something hit my head twice before I realised my professor was pounding me with a ruler while screaming at me to introduce myself. After a few words of apology, I bowed before the class in greeting.

"Good morning. I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, please do accept me."

And, taking a deep breath... I smiled.

oooOooo

"Tezuka."

"Atobe."

Atobe cornered me the moment the Operations Research class ended. And there we were now, near the edge of the whiteboard, just staring at each other with nothing else to say.

Atobe's eyes slid from mine then, and dropped to my left shoulder. "I –"

I knew what he was about to say, and I stopped him, holding up a hand to cut him off. "It's nothing." I murmured, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. If he hadn't tried ruining my shoulder, I wouldn't have had to go to Germany for treatment... then Gustav might have been alive still. However, I was thankful too... for if I had not been given a chance to go there... I wouldn't have met him.

"But still..."

Gustav's words rang in my ear. With a gentle hand on his shoulder, I pushed him a bit, escaping the tiny space I was in, walking away saying...

"Some things are just unavoidable... like what happened before... so don't feel too bad about every unpleasant thing that comes your way." I said solemnly, glancing back at him and smiling reassuringly before continuing on my way out.

oooOooo

"Chemistry... Chemistry..." I muttered, looking around with a piece of schedule paper on hand like a lost little boy... It was kind of degrading, but it was necessary. "204, 205, 206... Ah! Chemistry lab!" I whispered happily. And with the amount of noise vibrating from the room, the professor wasn't in yet.

Hastily, I entered and sat in the nearest unoccupied stool, placing my backpack on the floor beside my feet. I had not even breathed yet when someone sat on the stool right beside me.

"Ah, Tezuka... you've been stalking me, no?"

_Atobe._

If the idea was not so absurd, I might have said that a vein popped in my head. Atobe Keigo did not change one bit. How could Syusuke stand this kind of attitude?

"No, I am not." I muttered in annoyance.

"Ahn... you're stalking me, admit it." Atobe's grin turned a megawatt higher that I swore for a moment I had gone blind. "After all, no one can resist ore-sama's charm." With that, came the horrifying hair flip. He looked so... _gay_. I could seriously imagine him doing that with a pink frilly dress on. I had the misfortune to see one just like it in junior high... from the Fudomine junior named Ibu Shinji. On him it was quite fine, since he did look like a girl... but on _Atobe_... let us just say, he was not pretty enough to do the flip. Especially now that his hair wasn't even shoulder level...

I shook the thoughts off my head. Ah, it would be best if I just ignore him... he'd go away soon enough – that always worked, right?

Wrong.

"Ahn? Trying to avoid the subject now, aren't you, Tezuka-chan?"

I took in deep breaths, trying to control myself from tearing the book before me into shreds out of annoyance. "Don't call me that." I grated out, giving him the meanest glare I could muster – and for some strange reason, it did not work. "And I'm not stalking you."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"How could you not even admit it? Are you so shy as to lie about what you do?" Atobe's eyes turned seductive. "Everyone would understand Tezuka-chan. It's because I'm not only good at everything... I'm also beautiful."

I had always prided myself to be able to withstand intensity... and yet that ability was swept away by the smouldering vision of Atobe's eyes.

... Atobe's ocean eyes.

oooOooo

I hurried outside, trying to escape the questing eyes of virtually everyone. I was getting quite suffocated inside the lab... I had no idea how Atobe kept up with such racy atmosphere all the time.

_Atobe_.

I knew I shouldn't be thinking of him like that... but his eyes...

His eyes reminded me of Gustav's – full of light, and full of life. I vowed before that I should only fall for the one who had the same deep ocean eyes... does that mean I could –

No, couldn't be... after all, we were too far apart from each other in almost anything... even tennis. I would never deliberately ruin my opponent's shoulder just to remain on top, no matter how skilled that person was... and although I did know my skills were somehow exceptional, I would never brag about them the way he did. However, the way he walked reminded me of Gustav's in a way... it was confident, almost theatrical in glory... as if in a show, being the centre of attention all the time. It was quite amusing... and quite unsettling – perhaps.

It was not a moment too soon that I spotted Sadaharu walking straight towards me, and I gave him a nod when he motioned if it was okay for him to join me on the way to our next class. It was beneficial for me, since Haru and I were in the same class anyway – plus I would not look for my room anymore. Besides, it was always amusing to talk to him.

"Kunimitsu." He said the moment he reached my side. "You look troubled... what's bothering you?"

Trust him to know exactly what I was feeling. He had this knack for placing a person's facial expression with the correct emotion... and of course I wasn't going to tell him anything, but I was a bad liar, so I had to give him something closer to the truth... something like...

"Atobe of Hyoutei is in my Chemistry class." I stated in my usual monotone, trying to look the least vexed. It was hard schooling my features the way I wanted them to, for this was Inui Sadaharu I was talking to – not someone completely dense.

Sadaharu raised his brows in question.

"He was annoying me." I added, turning away from his prying eyes and concentrating on the path I was walking on. The marble floors were fascinating.

"Why are you so worked up over it, then?" He answered, lips curling up in amusement. "You're lucky. Mizuki was whining about his misfortune to have **_three_** classes with Atobe this year... Wakashi and I had the misfortune to listen to him all night."

"Wakashi?" That was new. Who was that? I thought he was with Kaidoh?

"My mother divorced and remarried in a span of a year. It just so happened that she fell in love with her most loyal client, Hiyoshi-san."

"So you and Hiyoshi-kun had known each other since..."

"Second year, junior high." Sadaharu finished for me. I could only do so much as to nod. That was intriguing indeed... I wonder how they coped? Their personalities were so diverse that one would wonder how they coexisted...

Like Atobe and I in several ways...

_Good God... I'm thinking about him again_. I shook my head inwardly, trying to correct the flow of my thoughts and focus on my next class.

"Kunimitsu..."

"Hmm?"

"Am I right about the impression I have that you don't want to see Atobe twenty-four/seven?"

I gave him a wry glance. "Bulls-eye."

He raised an interested eyebrow, his glasses gleaming as if he knew something I did not. "And what's your course again?"

"Economics" A sense of dread settled in the pit of my stomach. Somehow, I knew where this conversation was heading...

"Hmmm." Sadaharu stroked his chin in silent contemplation. The tension was thick and cloying, but I did not pay any special attention to it... I was more interested on what Haru was about to say... "Do you know what Atobe is taking up?"

I knew the exact moment I paled... even more.

"You don't mean..."

At Haru's nod, I was sure that my mouth was gaping wide enough to fit the Americas.

_You must be kidding me!_

oooOooo

I was trudging sullenly to my flat when someone bumped onto me. Startled, I looked down, and stared.

"Mizuki... san?" I queried, quite unsure and yet strangely positive that I was staring at the former Rudolphian Data King. His hair was much longer now, and wavy rather than the formerly hideous curly look he sported a long while back. He only grew a couple of inches taller and he was sure his internal way of measuring was more or less accurate. It was quite fascinating, really, that this man looked very much androgynous.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I wasn't... Tezuka-san!" He exclaimed after staring at me closely for a moment and rearing back, avoiding my touch somehow as if afraid to get burnt. Perplexed, I could only nod.

"You live here?" I asked him, turning back to trudging, prompting him to start walking again, right next to me. The fact that I was at least taller than he was satisfied the vain person in me, and the part that was not worried about him somehow. There was something in the way that he carried himself that was out of the ordinary – at least, more out of character than I was used to.

The Mizuki I was walking home with was quiet, and skittish, sneaking glances at me instead of staring at me head-on. Although I knew that people change over time, like I did, this one felt fake. This one was of recent... and I could sense that it wasn't at all good.

"Uh, _hai_... _ano_... Tezuka-san..." He said softly that I almost did not hear it.

"What is it, Mizuki-san?"

"Syu... uh... Fuji... did he say anything about..." I noticed him playing with the edge of his book. We had entered the building by the time he finished his fidgeting, and I still did not know what he wanted to say.

"Anything about what?" I asked gently, as if to coax him to spit out whatever it was on the tip of his tongue. I pushed the twelfth floor button and glanced at him in silent query as to where he was headed off. Smiling somewhat stiffly, he shook his head.

"I live on the same floor you do." He said almost shyly. I nodded.

I understood.

PING!

The elevator doors opened and we stepped outside, with him following me slowly, as if ready to bolt anytime – if I made the wrong move, so I decided that I wouldn't – for both our sakes.

"Come on in." I said invitingly, offering him one of my newly found smiles the moment I opened front door. He came in, looking around and admiring the huge landscape painting I hung on the living room wall against my mother's demand that I shouldn't (It followed the lines of "It's hideous!" but...).

"Beautiful..." Mizuki murmured appreciatively as he touched the glass casing of said painting. "Who made this?" He asked, his glassy eyes gazing at me in wonder.

"No, I most definitely did not make that." I motioned for him to sit down, and that he did with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "A friend made it for me... a very special friend."

He regarded me with a knowing look and smiled. "I understand." He said softly, staring at me as I placed my bag on its rack.

"So." I started. "What about Fuji?"

"He... I..." He stuttered. "He..." Then, he looked up to me with pitifully miserable eyes and whispered almost inaudibly...

"He had his fun... and I... was left with none."

oooOooo

"Syusuke."

"Syusuke, why did you do it?"

"I wanted to."

"To avenge your brother? If that is the real reason, isn't it a bit too much?"

"Kunimitsu... have you ever felt like you wanted something to happen and yet you didn't?"

"That was what I felt when the game started."

oooOooo

It took quite a lot of time before I told myself to stop avoiding Syusuke and accept that it was indeed he who had done such inconsiderate thing. I forgave him for it, even if I knew Mizuki wouldn't... because if I didn't, and if Haru didn't... then who would once the whole truth was known? Besides, Syusuke was my friend even before the Mizuki episode; so, it was logical that I did what I did... right?

Right now, I still wasn't too sure... but maybe in time, it would not feel so awkward anymore.

And right now I wasn't too sure if I should be keeping my patience around Atobe anymore. All I wanted to do was to make him run a hundred laps around the tennis court **_twice_** for disturbing my peace this early in the morning. The bad thing about this class was the schedule. It was every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Four days in a week. I was going to go through my sophomore year with a grouchy professor who claimed he was the Operations Research God, and a perpetual narcissist who basked in the earthily earthly accolades thrown at him by hordes of love-struck fans. It was annoying. Normally, I did not let anything this shallow irritate me, but somehow, it did. For whatever reason my sometimes unreasonable brain had.

And if things weren't bad enough, said nutty professor must have sensed bad vibes emanating from me towards Atobe that he paired everyone up for a major project and put me in with (insert trumpet fanfare here) Atobe Keigo – GQ Boy Extraordinaire.

And if that was not enough, my oftentimes-inconsistent brain decided to take notice of the sudden spurts of pheromones released by said clod. Tough.

"Aren't you happy to be paired with amazing Ore-sama, na Tezuka-chan?"

See, didn't I tell you he was annoying?

This must be my unlucky day.

Usually, I loved being in a science lab – really, no kidding. But now that I finally learned that my Chemistry professor was an absolute cheese, I wanted to just bail. But you see I couldn't... my sense of duty was nagging me to go through with it using a weapon called patience. Yes, it was fine for a few minutes, but said weapon could only last a few more blows before succumbing to the unknown. After all, patience could only go so far... and I was slowly approaching my limit.

"Okay class! I have arranged for you to be grouped in two!" Said perpetual weirdo. There were numerous groans echoing from the back – where the repeaters were seated.

The first thing I noticed about the pairings was that they were boy-girl pairs. Yes, the rumours were true. This guy was obviously a cheese... and a perverted one at that, hoping the pairs would develop into something other than being just group mates. _Maybe he's thinking about them being bed mates or something..._

I was so keen on figuring out if my other classmates' pairings would work that I forgot I was actually in the same class and was about to be paired with someone I virtually had no idea what to expect of. I was one of the last of guys, and I was quite dreadful of who my partner would be. Then I noticed Atobe... it seemed he was in the same plight as I was, fiddling unconsciously with the edge of his thousand-yen sweater as he stared in fascination at the squealing the girl in front of him was doing.

"And last but not the least..."

My ears immediately perked up, alarm bells ringing inside my head.

**_Wait_**_... if this is the **last** pairing and Atobe **doesn't** have a partner yet... _

"Since we're two girls short..."

_Oh. **No**._

"And these two seemed good buddies last time I checked..."

_When was the last time you checked? _I squeezed my eyes shut as the girls screamed and the guys snickered all around me...

"Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Patience be damned.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Part one done... on to part two6!

* * *

1 Roughly translates to "Stop" or "Stop that" 

2 Tezuka was in Germany as per Anime timeline. But afterwards (in this story's timeline), he left in the middle of his first year in senior high for unknown reasons... part of which will be revealed later.

3 Roughly translates to "Help me"

4 Roughly translates to "Let go"

5 Based from Tennis no Oujisama on the Radio number 4, wherein Atobe asked Tezuka what he had been doing in Germany... and these three were what he answered... XD

6 I'm an AtobeTezuka whore XD


	2. Part 2 Minute Perversions

TITLE: **Who Says College is Easy?**

PART: **Side Story 2**__

PAIRING: **Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or** _Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience, or whatever inner voice there is, talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. ).

* * *

**Side Story 2 (part 2): Deep Ocean Eyes**

* * *

"Our rival university is the same level with us in the prefecture tournament. We have never lost a single game, and we should keep it that way. Start playing up your skills people! Am I understood?"

"HAI!"

_Yudan sezu ni ikkou..._ I thought, remembering my motto in life. It was just my luck that I never got to fulfil it all the time...

"The other thing is that we have a newcomer in the team."

It was the chorus of murmurs that gave me the creeps. It was not the normal kind I always hear. The reactions were almost bloodthirsty... what had happened to my reputation way back when I was still in junior high? Many wanted singles matches, some disregarded me as someone weak enough to have been injured so easily by the prospective captain next year. _So... Atobe's vying for the spot..._

All in all, it was quite frightening. I bowed low. "Good afternoon. I am Tezuka Kunimitsu. Please do accept me." I recited automatically in a loud, clear voice, a mere semblance of what I had in the past – control... power... surety... things that I rarely enjoyed now that I had failed most of the people I cared for.

The chorus of "pleased to meet you" came just as robotically, seeming emotion of pure happiness over the prospect of having me in the team only a façade of sorts. Why did they regard me as someone high and mighty? I knew my skills, and I had to say that I was not hypocritical enough to deny that they were exceptional. I was good – and I showed it through my matches, practice or otherwise... but could they not see?

I was not the person they regarded me as.

I wasn't perfect in any way.

"Ahn?" Atobe said coyly. "Tezuka is so _kakkoi_1, is he not?" I turned to him in surprise as he sidled up to me and laid a firm hand on my shoulder. "But he's just a student and a tennis player like all of us... so why the fuss? Shouldn't you be appreciating me instead of him? Me with my omnipresent beauty?"

I stared, mesmerised and quite taken aback from what he had just told everyone else. Was he a mind reader now? I mean, maybe his insight just went a whole notch... deeper? "Ato... be?" I murmured, gaze fixed unblinkingly at his even features. It was when he gave me a small conspiratorial wink that I finally knew he was doing this for me... so I would somehow fit in without being mauled by the pack of wolves that were my teammates in an effort to take me out of the regulars if I got in (Which I had a big chance of bagging by the way). But why was he doing this?

I seriously wanted to know.

He gave my shoulder a squeeze as he snickered smugly at the small crowd before walking up front and raising an arm in the air. "Tezuka is good, but there's someone better than he is, na minna?" He did the hair flip again, making me shiver. "And that is Ore-sama!"

There were cheers and whistles everywhere and I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in amusement.

"Here we go again..." The captain of the team moaned quietly.

Even if he did deny it, Atobe Keigo had somehow changed... but this...

This I had always remembered – and I had never forgotten.

oooOooo

"Tezuka-buchou," Syusuke greeted as he sat down beside me on one of the court benches. "You're lucky you made it to the seasonal match-ups... now, aren't you happy you came to this university?"

I halted mid-sip and glanced at him, handing him a towel when I saw his face dripping with sweat. I nodded. I agreed with him in that part. After all, Sadaharu said that this team was the only one who did match-ups whenever there was a newcomer... It was all about balance of power or something along those lines.

"But I'm so disappointed that I lost to you though..." He gave me a coy smile.

I snorted. "Disappointed?" I asked him, placing my water bottle down. "You did not play seriously... again. I thought we are past that stage?"

He raised an innocent brow, as if saying 'Who, me?' Who was he kidding anyway? I knew him for a long time and he had never fooled me – and never will. "We are... but then, who are you to tell me that... you are not playing like yourself too."

_He's right. _I shook my head, taking the towel from him. "Fine, next time then... maybe we could test out who's Zone2 it is that is better." I gave him a small smile.

He grinned back, blue eyes visible, accepting the challenge of playing me again under different circumstances. "Yes... we will do that."

"You two are getting so serious."  
  
"Ah, Kei-chan!"

**_Kei-Chan_**? I turned to see Atobe grinning down at us, a drenched towel covering his equally drenched head. "Ah, Fujiko-chan, am I interrupting something? Are you finally proposing to Tezuka-chan?" At the irritating nickname, I wanted to uncap my water bottle and dump the contents on him, but seeing that it wouldn't do any kind of damage since he was already wet, I decided to do otherwise. So I glared – hard. And as per usual, it didn't seem to work.

"Don't call me that." I said monotonously, still glaring.

"Ah, Keigo... I'd never dream of proposing! Someone else might kill me if I did." Syusuke declared, standing up and leaning against Atobe teasingly, his eyes half-moons of chocolate brown on his suddenly cheery face. There was something that crossed Atobe's face then... something I could not quite identify, before flattening into its usual narcissistic planes. "Oh? He has a secret admirer?" He cocked an eyebrow as if intrigued. "I wonder who that person is when everyone is virtually in love with my great self?"

I was about to respond when a shrill whistle caught our attention.

"Ara? The results are already out? That was fast." Syusuke tilted his head to the side as he contemplated something I would rather not ask anything about. He was probably thinking if the team's playing-vice manager (Mizuki) was the one who made the list... and probably a hundred ways on how to play with the poor guy in a mission to irritate him now that it was clear he was trying to ignore him as much as possible. I couldn't do anything at this point. When Syusuke had a plan, it would push through, no matter what the cost. He was motivated to do something, and was going in for the kill.

"Hmm, Ore-sama wants to know his rank, so we'd better go." Atobe sighed, snatching the sopping towel on his head, moving forward and following Syusuke before stopping mid-step and looking back. "Aren't you supposed to be getting up now?" He sounded impatient and yet he was standing there, obviously waiting for me. Why was he doing it in the first place? Wasn't he supposed to be off now like the others and let me take care of myself?

"Are you waiting for me?" I asked, taking note of the same emotion I saw earlier flashing on his face once again... at least, before something resembling annoyance crossed it out once again.

"Uh, no. I was waiting for your water bottle to whack you on the head." Atobe said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Duh, of course I'm waiting for you! For someone who is supposed to be smart, you're not acting like one." Tapping his foot, he cocked an annoyed brow. "Well?"

"Oi, Atobe-kun, Tezuka-kun, come here!"

"See?" His raised brow lifted another half-inch. "If we don't go there we'll be running a hundred laps – and Ore-sama doesn't want to suffer such humiliating display – iya-iya-iya-iya3... that just won't do! So come on and get your skinny ass up, hayaku!"

_My ass isn't skinny..._The instinct to lash out (verbally, at least) at the insult was strong, but the confusion was much stronger. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" _All of these..._ I added mentally. I wanted an answer, and I wanted it pronto.

The emotion was there again. I wanted to know what he was thinking. He had changed, and his patterns were not that visible anymore. Back then I could read him and practically hear his thoughts, but now... now, not even a figment of his ideas I could grasp. Nothing.

Then he smiled, the dimensions of his face smiling along with his perfect-looking lips. Slowly, he made his way back, and upon reaching me, grabbed my shirt, hauling me up and dragging me – literally – with him.

"Atobe..." I protested, trying to make him unhand me. Unfortunately, like the true tennis player that he was, his grip remained, if not tightened.

"Tezuka, you want to know why I waited for you?"

I stopped momentarily, letting him take control for once, staring at the back of his head. "Why?" I murmured.

He glanced back at me and snorted.

"Because Germany aged you much more than I expected... you can't even move with your usual speed anymore... you look like you need some sort of help from someone."

We had reached the back of the crowd and he immediately let go, facing me with a serious look on his face.

"And for now, I want that someone to be me."

We stared at each other, eye to eye, and I immediately knew from the way he was gazing at me, that he was dead serious... at least, for now. Was this the Atobe Keigo I left first back in junior high, and again in senior high? Was this the Atobe Keigo, the prissy, bossy, short-tempered, egotistic and narcissistic jerk I knew for quite a long time?

No.

My brain kept saying, "Does not compute", but I nodded anyway. I did not understand the new him, but it was very much welcome after all I had been through.

"Tezuka?" his wondering voice entered my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked almost breathlessly as his deep ocean eyes bored into mine... and blinked.

"Am I sexy?"

I almost fell flat on my face. "What?"

"I asked you if I'm sexy... wait, are you going deaf now?" Atobe grinned sunnily, as if he knew what my reaction would be and was actually targeting it.

"I **heard** what you just asked." I retorted. "I just don't get **why** you had to ask **now** of all times?"

"What's **_wrong_** with **_now_**?" He ran a hand through his hair sensually, much to the adoration of his fans inside the team who all went '_Hanyaaan...._'. "Ore-sama's beauty and prowess should be admired at all times, na, Tezuka-chan?"

My eye twitched in annoyance. "**Don't** call me that." I muttered automatically upon hearing the accursed nickname again. _I take back everything I've said about this guy..._ I thought quite crossly, levelling him with a patented stare.

"Ahn? Are you jealous of Ore-sama, Tezuka-chan?"

It was a fortunate thing that the coach of the club finally came and began calling out the names of the regulars. Or else I'd be strangling him by now.

"These are the ones composing the new team! Listen up guys! Let's start! First off, Miki Rikuomi, your captain, is currently injured, so he wouldn't be playing until next season. _Fukubuchou4 _Kurozawa Teruyuki. Baba Kenkichi5 and Mizuki Hajime, you're both playing again, but since you're vice manager by choice, you're only spares... "

"I know sensei." Came Mizuki's quiet assent, smiling slightly at Baba-san's effervescent reply of "Nimyu Ryoukai6!"

"Shishido Ryo... Kurobane Harukaze... Hiyoshi Wakashi..."

"Hmmm, seems like the Drama Queen improved... and Hiyoshi too." Atobe quipped quietly as his eyes followed the excited movements of his former junior high teammates. There was pride in them even if his tone said otherwise. He cared for them in some way, and he was just as psyched as they were at the prospect of being Regulars. I smiled inwardly. We were the same in that aspect at least.

"Amane Hikaru – don't say anything, please... Marui Bunta – oi, don't nibble on Amane's –"

"Dabide, Asami-sensei! Call me Dabide – ow Marui, _hanase_! _Nani_7- Marui – _Ite_8! Bane-san, what was that for?"

"You're loud." Kurobane glared at him.

"But... but... I'm the victim here! Bane-_chan_ don't you love me anymore?"

Kurobane gave him another kick to the head and he fell, followed by Marui who was nibbling on the ends of his hair in his never-ending quest for food – or at least, in this case, something to chew on.

"... Hair. Umm... next is Akutagawa Jirou... where is he?" The coach asked, peering through his thick lenses at the crowd hanging onto his every word. His eyebrow twitched as a distinct snore followed his question. The need to laugh was strong, but I couldn't seem to open my mouth and go right ahead. There were too many people around. The old me was there still.

"Okay, moving along, we have Fuji Syusuke –"

"FUJI SYUSUKE? DOKO, DOKO DE9?" Akutagawa's sudden outburst was very entertaining, for he suddenly attached himself to Syusuke like there was no more tomorrow. "FUJI!"

Shishido groaned audibly, smacking his forehead in irritation. "There he goes again... honestly now..."

"As I was saying, Fuji Syusuke... Arai – good job, you made it in the regulars!"

Arai, as polite as ever, even with his infamous temper that would give Akutsu a run for his money, bowed low and smiled. Being friends with Kachirou-kun for a long time did wonders for him. "Thank you sensei." He murmured respectfully. I was proud of him for making it at last. He lost to me, but he bounced back and fought the others with fervour for the coveted spot.

"Again, another spare. Inui-kun you're the playing manager, but no more inedible drinks, alright?"

"Hai, sensei" Haru smiled, his glasses glinting evilly still in the late afternoon light.

"Ah, Atobe Keigo, you made it again. Record of zero losses in these match-up games... great job as usual."

I gazed at the quiet pride in Atobe's smile. He didn't say anything... he just...

Grinned.

Just as he did when...

"And last, is our newcomer, Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

The smile was there on Atobe's lips... his eyes as clear and happy as Gustav's had been – but with the uncertainty I never thought he was capable of feeling. It was illogical... but it was present. Why?

"_Omedetou_10" He murmured, placing a warm hand on my left shoulder.

I nodded, placing a hand over his own in acceptance. "_Arigatou_11... Atobe."

oooOooo

"So, there are fourteen of you." Asami-sensei said seriously. "I have made a decision regarding the placements. Nine would play in the senior division and the rest in the junior division."

He showed us then checklist for the Junior Division first, and needless to say, Akutagawa started hopping up and down in excitement as he saw his name on Doubles One.

**JUNIOR DIVISION**

**Singles One** – Hiyoshi

**Singles Two** – Arai

**Doubles One** – Marui and Akutagawa

**SENIOR DIVISION**

**Singles One** – Kurozawa (_Fukubuchou_)

**Singles Two** – Shishido

**Singles Three** – Fuji

**Doubles One** – Atobe and Tezuka

**Doubles Two** – Kurobane and (Amane) Dabide

"I matched you up not because of your year level, but by your competence based on Inui-kun, Mizuki-kun and **my** forecasted performance by the given line ups of the next university division teams. I will shuffle again for the next game, so please, no fighting over your positions, all right?12 If anyone has any question, please feel free to ask later after practice."

I didn't want to answer then... all I wanted to was stare at the piece of paper tacked on the movable board. **_Doubles_** one? With **_Atobe_**? Was there some kind of conspiracy lurking deep against me? It was not as if I did not like the prospect of having Atobe as a partner, it was just... well, we weren't exactly the best of friends, and we are not like the old Momoshiro-Kaidoh doubles pair back in junior high. Although we were both strong players, we were without a doubt... _breakable_.

I was about to raise a hand to question the seemingly poor judgment when I caught Atobe staring at the same piece of paper with a wistful smile on his face.

And his eyes...

His eyes were twinkling happily.

And I was left staring at them.

All thoughts of protest left me as I drowned in the sparkling depths.

oooOooo

Student Council Elections.

I could not help but stare at the huge poster inside the Student Council Hall.

I was waiting for Syusuke to return from his English class inside his office when I caught sight of it taped near the tiny couch where he entertained guests and those filing Grievance Forms. It triggered a sudden nostalgia in me, remembering how it had been when I was president in junior high. There was the distinct feeling of power, fame, and much more, respect. Senior high had not been too kind to me in Germany. I did not enjoy a high-profile life in there... at least, the kind that I hungered for.

Maybe it was possible now... but then again, how should I know? I had no interest filing for anything. I was not capable of protecting and standing up for myself and for my friend, what more the whole student body? No, even if the craving for restoring my former identity as **_someone _**was strong, the will was weak... from all the uncertainty I lived through for the past four years, I didn't know what I was capable of anymore. That was why I regarded tennis and my studies higher than anything else, for it was in them that I knew my capabilities, I knew my abilities... and more importantly, I knew my limitations.

"Kunimitsu."

A hand suddenly intruded upon my line of sight, and startled, I looked up, sighing inwardly in relief as I saw the concerned gaze of Syusuke and that of Sadaharu. Unable to speak, I nodded in the usual manner.

"Ah, Kunimitsu, you look like you've eaten something bad. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I murmured finally, eyes straying to the colourful election poster. As if on cue, both of them turned to see what I had been eyeing for quite a while now... and Syusuke chuckled.

Busted.

"Ara? Tezuka-buchou..." He reverted back to calling me by the nickname he gave way back. He grinned, eyes little rainbows of happiness. "Are you interested in running for the elections?"

I needed not respond. They already knew.

Sadaharu chuckled, whipping out his infamous notebook, scanning the pages until he found what he was looking for. Syusuke peeked too, and soon, they were debating my chances of winning.

"Kunimitsu's probability of winning, seventy-five percent." Haru recited matter-of-factly as he snapped his notebook shut. "That forecast is ninety-five percent accurate."

"Sou... What are we going to do then? I have lots of poster stuff at home, you can have them... but of course you can't say they're from me because I would get fired..." Syusuke added softly.

"We'll get Ohtori-kun and Ryo to do the designing for us... and then Dabide and Marui would be the marketers..."

"Oh, and Kei-chan will enlist the help of his hordes of fans... he can also be the market researcher since he's an Economics student..."

I felt a vein pop in my head. They sounded so happy thinking of ways to broaden my campaign when I hadn't even given them the go-signal yet.

"Ah, Mizuki, Arai-kun and Wakashi would be the ones to concentrate on campaigning to the exchange students... They are linguists after all..."

"Ah, sou. Sengoku-san will be in charge of the fraternities... oh, and Akutsu too."

"And Bane-san will be the accountant!"

"Yes, yes... Demo... what about Jirou?" Syusuke was totally hyped for this... as hyped as he could get. "He's good at anything..."

Inui looked thoughtful for a second before coming to a reasonable conclusion. Raising a finger in supplication, he declared:

"He'll be the mascot."

That was it. If I would be running shouldn't I have a say in this? I groaned inwardly. "Stop. No anything – I'm not running."

Silence.

"But of course you are! Take advantage – seventy-five percent chance of winning!" Sadaharu protested, while Syusuke nodded in complete agreement.

"No, I'm not... and I won't." I said with finality. "I can't handle anything this big as of the moment."

"But you want to." Syusuke murmured softly, blue eyes gazing at me with something akin to sadness. "It's so obvious that you want to."

I remained silent; turning away from them to hide the aching sensation I could feel was mirrored on my face. "No." I responded, trying to convince them as well as myself. "No... I never said I wanted to."

They didn't push anymore – and for that I was grateful.

Syusuke sat on the armrests of the couch I was sitting on and put his arms around my shoulders, resting his cheek on the top of my head in a gesture of comfort. Haru stood tall, but seemingly helpless for one second before placing a hand on my shoulder. Yes, this was comfort... one that I hadn't been able to get since Gustav withered away to nothing and faded together with the sakura blossoms one rainy evening.

"Demo..." Syusuke's voice broke through the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Jirou would look cute in a dinosaur costume... don't you think?"

oooOooo

"Atobe..."

Annoyed, I poked him using the end of my ballpoint pen. Jeez, never had I imagined that this guy would fall asleep during a project-making session. And it did not help that he actually fell asleep when I was in the middle of explaining my theory about the problem set. I couldn't help but feel insulted – somehow.

Upon recognising the elements of deep unadulterated slumber written all over his body, I gathered that he wouldn't be able to wake even if I sloshed water on him. Besides, it would ruin the carpet of my living room. Maybe this was precisely the reason why he immediately volunteered my flat as our workplace (**_He_ **volunteered **_MY _**flat. Imagine that). I sighed heavily, unsure of what to do.

One thing I was sure of at the moment though, was that the living room carpet wasn't exactly the ideal place to take a nap. _I should move him to the bed. _I thought, standing up and casting his dozing form a helpless glance. _But how in heaven's name am I going to move him? _Trying not to think like Inui, and yet failing, I calculated the distance between where we were and my bedroom. After a few moments of decision-making, I finally decided to slowly drag his obviously taller form so as not to wake him up (as if I could when he was snoring happily away... but I wouldn't tell him he was snoring, that was good blackmail material).

Taking hold of his hands, I proceeded to do such, halting for a short while when we got through the corner where we were supposed to turn left. The task was by no means easy.

Atobe, contrary to **_his_** **_own_** belief, was heavy.

Somehow, I managed the hard stuff and somehow weathered the harder task of hefting him gently on my bed. Seriously now, even **_I_** ask my own self... why did I do such thing? Maybe he was a friend... or was he? What was he to me really? It was simple... and yet so complex. I was still new to this 'shades of grey' thing, and what it was I am currently feeling was altogether too...

I shook my head. Looking down at his immobile form sprawled carelessly on black satin sheets. _'Su13' _he went, travelling in his dream cloud. It was adorable, I had to admit. Without meaning to, I stooped and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead, marvelling minutely at the smoothness of his skin... and the scent of his perfume as it wafted to my nose, teasing me with its potency. I realised then that if I did not do anything, I would end up limp on the floor from... whatever it was that girls suffer from whenever they faint in front of someone famous. It wasn't that he was a movie star or something... it was just that... well...

When his nose twitched, I immediately reared back, standing up to my full height (which wasn't much but I felt taller _now_ and that was what mattered), lips feeling burnt, body inexplicably hot. I shook my head once again as if to clear it, and peered closely to see if he was still asleep.

It was the '_Su_' that gave him away. Sighing with relief, I pulled the blanket up to his chin and patted him just like one would do a child. And as of the moment, he did resemble one, so I figured it was fine.

Quietly, I slipped out of my room, leaving the door open so he wouldn't panic the moment he woke.

I wasn't halfway to the living room when the phone rang. After a mad dash to where it was, I finally answered it, pushing the button and switching to speaker mode.

"Ah, moshi moshi... Tezuka desu..."

"Mitsu, it's Souichirou."

I looked up at the wall clock. _Souichirou? Calling at this time of night? And since when did he start calling me Mitsu? _" Ah, Oishi Souichirou?" I asked sceptically, wondering if it was Momoshiro or Akutagawa (He grovelled to Atobe for my phone number the other day, though why, I don't exactly know) baiting me and then saying 'GOTCHA!' after.

A very Souichirou-like laughter erupted from the other end of the line. "Is there any Souichirou with a voice like mine? Oi, you're becoming senile!"

I allowed a wry smile. "Ha. Ha. Humour me."

"Just kidding! How are you doing? We haven't seen each other in ages!"

"I saw you just a couple of months ago." I reminded him. If anyone's becoming senile, it's you."

Souichirou laughed. "That would be the day." He quipped light-heartedly. However, knowing him for such along time, I couldn't help but think that something was definitely wrong with him. It was his tone. He was never _this_ light-hearted. I knew people change, but this was pushing it. It was fake cheer. "No, seriously, Mitsu, how are you doing?"

Mitsu again. Memories came rushing back... Memories of the one who became the centre of my existence before. "I'm doing fine... how about you?" I answered, in an effort to clear my head for a short while.

"Same old, same old. Nothing new to talk about... or at least, nothing that would be interesting to anybody..." There it was again... **definitely **false cheer.

Even though I knew he couldn't see me, I raised a brow in incredulity. Honestly, he did not **_sound_** okay. "Honto ni."

"Hai, Honto ni honto. Anyway, I called to ask about your candidacy."

_Ooh, changing the subject now, aren't we?_ I thought, and then shivered. I sounded like Atobe. " Oh, about that. I'm still thinking about it... but..."

"I say go for it, Mitsu! You'll be the best Business College President in your university!" I smiled. If it was not for the forlorn thread laced in his encouraging words, I might have said he was acting normally. This was my best friend... the 'Go Go Fairy'... the proverbial Mother Hen.

"I would? Somehow I doubt that. From the complaints I've heard from the members of the tennis teams I've handled in the past – and yes, that included you too, I think I would not do well with it on my back." There was that lack of good judgement issue. Based from what I have experienced... my decisions, contrary to popular belief, weren't always that... I shook my head, pain puncturing my tired heart once more. _Gustav... if I only... maybe..._

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you care about those types of complaints? It was natural – you were handling sports teams, and hard training was in order, but this is different! You know how to listen Mitsu, you care even if you don't show it that much – you lead by example! You'll make a great president!"

Great president? Somehow I doubted it. If I couldn't keep myself in check all the time, how could I check everyone else? Junior high was easy... there were no extra life threatening and earth-shattering things to decide on, but this was college. Fraternities were at war, students were aiming to get to the top in order to get the best jobs, lovers were breaking up over a hickey on one's neck, people were engaging in orgies almost every drunken-and-drugged night... and partisanship was the "in" thing for politics to be reduced to. Besides, how could I win? Haru's data was probably incorrect. If I went on ahead, I would be running as an independent – and independent candidates were almost always voted out of the system.

"Oi, Mitsu, still alive?" I heard him ask. There was concern in his query... and I for once was moved. I knew he was having problems over something, if his tone before was of any indication, but still, he gave what thought he had to me. Yes, this was one of the qualities I liked about him...

"Wow... I don't remember you being so eloquent before, _fukubuchou_." I answered lightly, humouring him in an effort to stop his worries over something he shouldn't even be worrying about.

It was of great relief for me when he laughed. " Tough."

"Seriously though, I've always wanted to be a college president, but I'm too young. I can file for candidacy but there's just a slim chance of me getting in... Contrary to The Great Inui Sadaharu's belief..." I remarked easily. I had to close this topic before I began suffocating.

"I think What Haru told me over the phone the other night was true – after all, his data is ninety-nine percent accurate!"

_Ninety-nine percent? _I thought in surprise, resolve momentarily forgotten. _I thought it was only seventy-five? Did my chances escalate that quickly in a span of an afternoon? _It was truly intriguing, and the urge to just relent and satisfy the yearning deep inside me was making me quite dizzy. "What happened to one percent?"

"He lost it in a bowling game and a billiard game back in junior high."

I snickered, my throat unclenching a bit. Souichirou might have felt bad vibes coming from me that he made such amusing comment. "Oh... right, Takeshi-kun told me about that the moment I came back from Germany."

"You were still a dork when you came back that first time though... a guy with no social life."

"Ichirou. Don't say things like that. I had a social life and I have a social life." I said in my best _buchou_ voice.

" Hai hai gomen ne buchou!" He laughed.

"You should be sorry, but then it's fine. You have the privilege of harassing me since you're my best friend and all... and yes, I'm trying to get you in a guilt trip..."

"A guilt trip... I don't need more of that, especially now... you're so cruel sometimes, Tezuka-bouchou." The mere mention of the word 'guilt' made him turn back to using the fake kind of cheer I had been debating internally before. If I didn't say anything, he would just clam up, that much I knew. I decided to bite the bullet and know what was happening once and for all.

"Wait... why do you sound so..." I started, only to be cut off.

"Oversexed?"

Bait would remain unbitten. Sorry, my friend. "No, I don't think oversexed is the word. The right one would be unhappy. Why do you sound unhappy?"

"Mitsu, you must be dreaming, maybe you're the one sad and just projecting. If you ask me, you are the one who sound unhappy!" There was desperation in his voice, and he was probably thinking that he would have escaped being interrogated if he hadn't called.

Tough luck. "No, I'm not projecting, Ichirou... I'm not un – wait... don't change the subject..." Did I sound unhappy? I shook my head. No, no time to think about such thing. "As I said before, you don't sound fine. Why do you sound so unhappy? Is something wrong?"

Tense silence.

"Ichirou..."

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

"It's about me and – Eiji." Oh, okay. That sounded pretty severe. Love problems. Should I even listen? I had one then and... well...

"He's mad at me."

"Why?"

"He got mad at me for not being entirely honest with him. I lied to him when I said the letter I got from Georgetown University in the U.S. last week was a letter of rejection." He revealed quietly. "Then he yelled at me. Turned out, he asked Fuji about it since he was suspecting I was hiding something from him whenever he asked about my application."

"Syusuke got wind of it after I told Genichirou and Kojirou the same day I got the letter, and well, I told the two of them not to tell Eiji... but the two of them did not tell Syusuke not to say anything about it, with him being Eiji's close friend and all, so... it wasn't exactly his fault. He was apologising to me over and over because of it."

His misery was overpowering. But this was where I usually come in. He offered me courage, and in return, I gave him something to work on... a plan, an idea... the quiet kind of comfort one could get from knowing that there was a good chance everything would end up fine.

"Ichirou, why don't you..."

Yes, this was our brand of friendship...

One that lasted an entire lifetime... and will last another.

oooOooo

Souichirou and I talked for a long time, and I did not stop giving him everything I had in mind until he was able to be himself again. By the time we ended our conversation, my ears were hot from overuse, but I knew it was worth it.

Slowly, I got up, stretching a bit before turning... only to see Atobe sneaking back to bed holding a glass of... what seemed to be milk. "Atobe." I called out, making him flinch and stop in his tracks. Caught, he turned, schooling his features to their normal arrogance.

"Ah, Ore-sama was hungry when he woke up, so he decided to get something to eat."

"But you didn't bring anything to eat."

He flipped his hair, making me cringe.

"Tezuka-chan" He started. "You should take a close look at your refrigerator. You need to go out and shop, honestly! How could you live on instant cup noodles? They are horrible!"

"I don't have time..." I defended myself.

"Pshaw, then, we'll have to make time!" He announced determinedly as if my nutrition issues were his own. "I'm going to take you grocery shopping with Okabe-obaachan14 tomorrow after tennis practice!"

I couldn't say anything anymore.

He wouldn't let me – ever.

This was Atobe Keigo we were talking about.

oooOooo

Everything was going fine in the tennis club a month later. We worked surprisingly well, with Asami-sensei teaching us how to synchronise movements on court after the embarrassing first game in which I used my Tezuka Zone (Which I soon learned did not work much in a doubles game), and hit my partner eight times on the back of his head. And if that was not enough, there had to be an unanticipated payback. Atobe hit me smack in the middle of my chest with an equal number of _Hametsu no Rondo_s gone awry. The moment the ball rebounded off our opponent's weak spots, the ball proceeded merrily to it's favourite past time of hitting me until I was out of breath.

It was a good thing I didn't have Kaidoh's temper or else he'd be beaten into a mushy pulp right after the game – and it was a good thing that he did not have Momoshiro's temper for **I** would be beaten into a mushy pulp after the game. But that was over now... resolved.

And I thought I wouldn't have any problem with him anymore, until two weeks later.

"Atobe."

"I have never gotten a failing mark in anything before."

"There is always next time..."

I gave the perpetrator a glare. Atobe was the one who passed our first graded draft since he was late in giving me his part due to a busy schedule... apart from his boasting that he knew everything about the topic we had on Linear Programming. I conceded and thought it was fine, since he was as conscious of his marks as I was. But, lo and behold – I received a notice about the project proposal. We failed. Imagine that. Turned out, he failed to submit on time. My barbaric professor was especially with it though... **_gee_**, I wonder why?

"Stop looking at me like that!" He smirked. "I know I'm pretty, but you don't have to do that predatory look thing... it makes me want to push you in the janitor's closet and eat you alive."

_EH?_ I must have resembled a ripe tomato for he snickered even more. I narrowed my eyes even further to hide my embarrassment. Let him think it was anger. "Atobe, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too you know." His smirk deepened. All I wanted was to smack the hypnotic presence off his face.

"Atobe, _teme_15..." I growled, patience loosening it's hold on me.

"Tezuka-chan?"

"One more time that you call me that, I'll..."

"You'll what, Tezuka-_chan_?"

"I'll... I'll **_fire_** you."

"Eh?"

_Insert foot in mouth. _Call Ripley's, everyone, I just made a dork out of myself.__

_Why me?_

oooOooo

Atobe was stretching me to my limits.

A few weeks later and not one but **_two_** (Take note of sarcasm here) failed experiments ago, we were making our third Chemistry project inside the most famous coffee shop in the area one morning when he started asking the most ridiculous questions available in anyone's scientific vocabulary.

"So... all I have to do is glue the pieces together on the plate and we'll be done?"

I kept silent, counting one to ten in order to replenish my fast-depleting stock of patience. I knew he was not this much of a bimbo, because he normally got grades as high as I did, maybe even more since Hyoutei Gakuen had better educational training than Seishun Gakuen, so why this show of stupidity? Was this true, or just an act to mock me?

Atobe glared at me. "Oi, I'm talking to you!" He poked me with the blunt end of his fountain pen. It hurt but I tried not to show it, otherwise he would just increase the amount of his Atobe-brand torture and render me senseless. "I was asking if..."

"Yes, I heard you the first time, Atobe." I answered as calmly as I could.

"Then why didn't you answer the first time?" He huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Because I've answered that question **thrice** ever since we came in here." I said through gritted teeth, glaring back at him just as intensely.

Atobe looked faintly surprised. "You did?"

"Hai."

"Oh."

"Maybe if you focus more on what I am saying rather than whatever it is about me that you're particularly fascinated with, you'd hear me." Of course I had seen him staring at me as we laboured over segregating pieces of volcanic rock.

"Oi, don't be such a wet blanket!" Atobe exclaimed, a smirk on his lips, those intense eyes staring at me once more. "I like staring at you."

"Why is that?" My stomach did the flip-flops... _kind of like what I felt with..._

"You're interesting."

_... With Gustav..._

Atobe chuckled, poking me once again. "Don't sweat it, it's just one of my habits."

"That's what I am afraid of." It took quite a while before I came back to my senses. And silently, I vowed never to let myself go another time.

"Oh?"

I nodded. "Stop looking at me like you are going to gobble me up alive, that's all I ask." I countered, trying to act nonchalant, even though my insides were roiling like crazy.

"Hai, hai, Tezuka-chan!"

"Don't call me that."

oooOooo

What was supposed to be a brainstorming session for our Operations Research project, turned into a late-lunch bitch-fest started by my one and only partner. Although it was quite annoying, I would have to say that I had finally succeeded in letting Atobe grow on me. The amazing thing was that... I was not fuming even with the gloating, the veiled mockery, prissy attitude and haughty responses like I was this morning. I was actually enjoying being with him now, though why, I would never know... well, maybe the lack of "Tezuka-chan"s had something to do with it... or maybe because he wasn't whining about me being the walking ice cube again.

"Tezuka, Hiyoshi was absent in our last class yesterday." Atobe sighed as he picked on his limp pickled radish, a disgusted frown on his face. "My book for first period is with him... and I don't have a spare. What am I going to do? I survived class since I study in advance, but what about my assignments!"

"Then buy a new one." I quipped, taking a bite of my crab salad. "You have the resources too, haven't you?"

"Done that... sold out... restocking after two weeks." He said miserably. "I have the income, I can take care of the demand, but the supply seems to be inching away from me the moment I try closing in on it."

"You just didn't say that, Mr. Economics Major." I couldn't help saying, glancing briefly at him, needing to know what he would look like surprised. After all, it was only fair that he was surprising me with all these little bouts of kindness. Besides, it felt kind of good everytime I saw the changes on his face whenever _I_ attack him with bouts of platonic wit.

"Tezuka-chan..." He smirked. "You just love shocking me, don't you?"

I raised a brow, trying to look innocent. It wasn't exactly working, I knew, but then, who cared? It felt nice to talk to him not-oh-so-seriously all the time.

"Hmm? This is interesting... does this mean that you like me, ah, Tezuka-chan?"

_Like you? Why does it feel as if I'm missing something here...? _Atobe was flirting with me, yes, but I couldn't help reading too much to it. There was something about his tone that suggested lighthearted banter... it was as if he was actually...

Serious.

To cover my confusion, I glared. "Don't call me that."

"Whatever!" He said breezily, waving my comment away as if he knew it was a farce. How much did he know about me anyway? It seemed he was aware of whatever it was I felt at certain occasions. What was with this guy? "I know you like me, Tezuka-chan, admit it!"

Sighing, I set down my fork. There was no winning against him. If he knew, then he knew – there was no getting around it. "Fine, I like you."

Silence.

The planes of his face were flat now... and then the same emotion I saw repeatedly in his eyes for more than two months was there once again. It never changed. I was intrigued by it... most of all now, when his eyes were turning watery. I noticed this in complete alarm. _Did I say anything offensive?_ Then he blinked.

And everything went away with it.

What was that just now? I didn't know... but did I want to know?

Yes.

However, it seemed that he saw something in my own eyes that made him morph back to his usual self. What was going on? The stillness was deafening. I had to say something. I knew that I should break the silence to halt something that would make him regret ever asking and I ever answering...

I had an inkling of what it was... but still, after all this time... I was not sure.

"I like you... enough for me to let you borrow this for a while." I quickly opened my backpack and took a massive book out. "Here."

He stared at me as if I had grown three heads before letting his eyes drop to the heavy book on his hands. "What... what is this...?"

"A book. Like the one you need." I answered quietly. "We have the same course, remember?"

"Oh..." He started, looking up and staring at me once again. "But what about you? Don't you need it too?"

I shook my head. "No I don't need it. Just give it back to me during Operations Research class tomorrow and I'll be fine."

He nodded, his trembling hands setting the book on his file case. I was actually feeling sorry for him for not using a backpack like I did, for once. It was hard lugging that thing around.

There were no smart comments from him... anything at all, which somehow surprised me. Then he spoke, bowing his head and staring at his food, his demeanour as solemn as one had whenever worshipping in the olden Shinto temples. "Tezuka... would it be alright if I ask you another favour?"

I blinked. _A favour? From me?_ Slowly, I nodded, keeping my eyes on the top of his head. I have an assignment to do on this later... could you... could you remind me that I have to get through it at exactly nine in the evening? I mean... call me at home, not my cell phone since I often forget which one I'm about to use? I'm a bit tired as of late, and..."

My eyes softened at the fidgety behaviour he was exhibiting. "I will." I answered back, nodding in emphasis, even if I knew he would not see me with his eyes glued to the discarded radish like that.

Maybe he was not expecting an affirmation... for he suddenly looked up and stared hard at me, as if trying to gauge if I was not toying with him. Somehow, the assurance was drawn out of my face, for he immediately smiled – one that lighted up his whole face, making him seem more radiant than ever before...

It was then that I decided that he looked positively beautiful.

oooOooo

"Ah, Tezuka-kun."

I paused mid-step at the authoritative voice of which I knew was my Advanced Calculus professor. "_Doushite, sensei_16?"

With a smile he handed me a hard copy of the day's homework. "Kindly give this to Inui-kun and tell him that if he'll be absent in my class anymore without filing for an Excused-Absence Form, I'll flunk him. His council work is interfering with his studies."

Startled, all I could do was nod politely and stare at the back of my professor's head as he wandered away. _Inui? Council work interfering with his studies?_ It was something I truly deemed as impossible... but seeing that he had been absent for the third time in a row (In which I now knew he hadn't filed absence for)... I shook my head. _He'll hear from me, I swear._ I thought determinedly. I wouldn't say anything to him of course... but I knew a sure-fire way to get the old responsible him back. With a wry smile I started off to my next class, hand slipping in my back pocket to retrieve my mobile phone. Carefully, I dialled one of the ten phone numbers I knew by heart. As I waited for the other to pick up, I schooled myself back to my former _buchou_ self.

**_/Ah, Moshi moshi...? Tezuka-san? /_**

****

****I took in a deep inaudible breath and began.

"Ah, Kaidoh, I think you should know... About Sadaharu..."

oooOooo

That was it. I solemnly vowed that I would never **ever** set foot on the thirteenth floor again. After the guilt-trip I suffered over laughing at what had happened to Hiyoshi-kun and _Inui Jiru_ disaster, I decided that anything was not worth taking a trip upstairs... unless absolutely necessary... and I had to review my standards when it came to the word "necessary". I would probably do the reconsidering after Kaidoh administered his painful 'disciplining' on Haru. I sighed, plopping on the edge of my bed.

I hated this...

I shook my head tiredly and stared up at my bedroom's wall clock.

_Ten minutes before nine o'clock._ I thought, finding the ticking Seconds hand fascinating as it revolved around the surface, briefly touching the numbers before moving progressing systematically.

I hated this.

Just as much as I hated what I did during lunchtime today. Not because I did not want to help Atobe, but because of the queasy feeling that had settled deep in my bowels when he looked at me like... like... he was the happiest person alive... even for a fleeting moment. What was he thinking? Did he actually believe I liked him **_that way_**? Did I want to imply that I liked him more than... more than whatever it was I regarded him as? What was he to me anyway? What was he to me after all this time together?

_Five minutes still, before nine o'clock... _I thought, Atobe's favour echoing in my brain for the umpteenth time. Why was I obsessing over something as petty as calling someone for study reminders?

_/But it isn't just any one... you're going to call Atobe Keigo. /_ My brain decided to put in its two-cent's worth over my problem. Wait... when did it become my problem? I didn't have any problem whatsoever!

_/You have a problem... you want to – /_

RING!

I was jolted out of my thoughts when the alarm for nine o'clock. _Oi, oi... wasn't that a bit too soon?_ I snuck a peek at my wristwatch. It was indeed nine in the evening.

I quickly bounded over to the phone and was about to snatch the receiver and place the call when I realised what I was doing. I was acting like a love-struck girl about to call her first boyfriend. I shuddered, slowing my movements and punching the numbers carefully, heart trying to break free from the chambers of my chest.

The phone was ringing... but strangely, no one answered. Where was he? I was sorely tempted to just call his hand phone, but then he said I should call him...

**_"This is the great Atobe Keigo's residence. If you called just to waste my time, then please, just leave; I've got lots of things to do than converse with the likes of you. If you're a fan, then I understand, so leave as many messages as you want..."_**

****

****I snickered quietly, unable to believe that he had the guts to record such message in his answering machine. And that breathy voice...! I felt my nether regions tighten in response. Blushing, I fidgeted.

**_"And if you're Tezuka Kunimitsu..."_**

****

****I stood still, unable to believe I had just heard my name in his answering machine. Intrigued, I listened carefully.

**_"Thank you for... calling."_**

I nearly dropped the phone. _What was that?_ I wondered. Somehow, I had the inkling he was not just thanking me for calling... _could it be...?_

_No... Probably not._

But I was shaken, and my voice did not come out as I had hoped it would. I sounded as confused as I felt...

Uh... hi, it's me." I started awkwardly, the fingers of my free hand playing with the thin rice paper covering of my desk lamp. "Did you get through your assignment yet? You told me to remind you at exactly nine in the evening... so here, I'm reminding you now

I paused, enough to catch my breath before continuing. "Are you having trouble with it? I'll be glad to... help... Umm... I hope you finish it early so you don't have to stay up late... uh... that is all."

The vision of Atobe lying in bed flashed through my mind. I shivered uncontrollably and swallowed as quietly as possible.

"Good night then." I finished quite hurriedly, replacing the phone down as fast as I could. Leaning back against the wall, I breathed deeply, trying to erase the disturbingly erotic picture Atobe made in that single fantasy.

Atobe with the hem of his shirt revealing his powerful abs (and a nice set at that) while his chest rose and fell rhythmically in sleep. The waistband of his boxers riding low on his hips, nearly showing the fine hairs of his...

I smacked my forehead twice. I was all hot and bothered now... and there was a stick trying to wrestle with my underwear at the moment. Any more of that and I would definitely explode. Why was I thinking about him like that? Atobe was too far apart from Gustav! Gustav was more considerate, less narcissistic, less annoying! Besides, I promised myself not to betray his memory... so why was I obsessing over someone just because they had the same set of oceanic eyes? I cradled my head between my hands, as I slid, defeated, down the wall, eyes closed and breath exhaled in panicked puffs.

Did I actually...

I shook my head, opening my eyes and staring at one of Gustav's paintings hanging opposite my bed. I had to get out... think everything over... maybe when I calmed down I would be more rational about this. With renewed purpose, I stood shakily up and stumbled towards the shower. I needed one...

Maybe ice-cold water would stop the heat raging inside once and for all...

Now if only it was that simple.

oooOooo

It was dark, but I didn't care even if there were no lampposts around. I knew the place as well as I knew the backs of my hands.

I had been walking for quite a long while now, and somehow, I had cleared a major part of my possessed mind. I felt kind of cleansed... and very much relieved. I was relaxed too... somewhat. Relaxed enough to think about what happened this afternoon with Akutsu, Hiyoshi-kun and Sadaharu and snickering in semi-amusement over it. _Inui would never change, that's for sure. Poor stepbrother... Hiyoshi would have to get out to preserve his sanity._

Speaking of sanity, my mind strayed to what I had done tonight. I had actually called Atobe to remind him of his assignment. Why? Maybe because I promised (although grudgingly, when we were at the end of our project meeting that early afternoon) that I would... but why was it that something kept telling me things I wasn't sure I could comprehend?

That maybe in the slightest sense... I actually **_cared_**?

It was scary, but I was open to it. After all, only a callous person would not even, with the barest hint, care for somebody... and that I sure am not. However... I was just not too sure that it was precisely the reason why. I knew I was not obsessing over Atobe, but something in my body reacts almost intuitively to every piece of stimuli the he offered unknowingly (Damn pheromones). Like that seemingly smiley and innocent-y way I had been led to making that promise to check up on him the minute the hands on the clock turned nine... I had been suckered into doing that for him without even knowing why and how he did it. Was it because of the way he became very un-Atobe-like? Or was it something else that piqued the sensitive parts of my senses? It wasn't so scary once you think about it (like what I was doing all evening), but what actually alarmed me was the fact that...

I actually had a staring match with my desk clock from exactly eight-fifty in the evening until the big hand struck twelve... nine o'clock.

Strange.

I shook my head, feeling slightly lightheaded all of a sudden, making me stop for a while and sit down on a patch of grassy lawn in the park I was walking through. If my thoughts ran closer to the other direction (one that had been threaded through before I took a 'gratifying' shower), I would end up being a maniac – in many ways than one.

But I couldn't just turn off my brain and lose interest in him, because, even if I did hate to admit it (and even if my vanity hated to admit it – yes, I was vain too, thank you very much), he was very **_interesting_**. Interesting in away that you just didn't want to let go once you caught sight of him – narcissism and all. You just couldn't help but see him and feel his presence even if he was not around.

It was stupid, and what was even more stupid was the fact that I was actually smelling the scent of a very familiar brand of perfume. Givenchy, that much I knew. It was Gustav's favourite... and strangely... It was Atobe's too, the one he wore to school every single day.

Atobe. Why was it that everytime I thought about Gustav, Atobe came to mind? What was happening to me? Tiredly, I sat back, and was about to lean back on my hands when I felt something warm... warm... **_arms_**? _Since when did grass grow arms?_ I thought, mentally considering asking Sadaharu the minute I got back home. _But... what if_... My eyes widened considerably. What if there was a dead man lying just behind me?

With a start, I got up, breathing fast and hard, trying to calm myself down the best I could, eyes adjusting to the darkness as I took out a small penlight I always carry in my pocket. Turning it on, I trained it at the source of my alarm. What I saw made me take a surprised step forward. _What the –_

I stared.

Hard.

_Steel-grey hair... fair complexion that glows ridiculously in the even in the dark... partially opened crimson-stained lips... That cute little... erm... the tell-tale mole below one eye... EH? _"Atobe?" I whispered incredulously. _What the hell is he doing here?_ I thought wildly, eyes darting towards the still form and even stiller hands. _Wait... is he dead?_

The mere thought sent a wave of nausea tiding over me... I felt sick... as if I had been zapped with an energy-depleting alien laser gun (I'm starting to sound like Sadaharu, curse him for his lack of finesse in naming things). Leaving no time to waste, I immediately crouched down and touched my ear on his chest, listening for a heartbeat... for anything that would prove his existence. I was shaking... terrified of the prospect for finding nothing at all. I strained, close to panicking... straining to recognize the sound of even a single beat of his precious heart... and finally finding...

Lots of it.

I groaned, finally collapsing from unnecessary stress, my rapidly pounding heart finally slowing down to its normal pace. Gazing at him, a smile touched my lips as he turned towards me in sleep, arms splaying out and hitting my knee, rendering me immobile. There was no getting out of it. If I wanted to move, I had to wake him up. But there was something in me that didn't want to. There was this huge amount of strange contentment as I slowly, ever so slowly, reached out and touched his cheek, marvelling at the softness and smoothness of what I already knew would be flawless skin.

But then the rational part of my brain digressed. I had to get up or else suffer a nasty cramp. Sighing, I relented. "Atobe." I whispered, patting the warm suppleness hard enough to wake him up. "Atobe, wake up... Atobe."

He stirred, head swivelling from side to side in restlessness. "Hmm?"

I couldn't help the widening smile blossoming on my face. Atobe looked just so cute waking up that I couldn't resist. Briefly, I wondered what it would be like to see this every single waking day...

The smile slipped down a notch. _What am I thinking?_ I thought dazedly. _That was the most ridiculous thing I had ever thought of in my whole life! _

_/Is it? / _Countered a small voice at the back of my head that I currently had no energy to squash. I was melting at the sight of the six-year-old innocence playing before me. Wearily, I shook my head and proceeded to wake him up. "Atobe." I whispered once more. "Atobe, wake up... if you don't you'll get sick – it's too cold and damp out here... it's late autumn, you know... Atobe..."

Atobe stretched, as if looking for something, his hand automatically grabbing whatever it was it encountered... even...

The crotch of my pants.

_Oh. My. God. _I winced, sensitive to every move his fingers made. My demons were finally coming alive. Desperately, I squeezed his wrist in an effort to loosen his hold – all to no avail. As if on instinct, his fingers tightened even more, and a twinge of pain penetrated through my senses. If Atobe did not let go of me, I would end up impotent for life – and that was not a good thing.

My mind was screaming, panicking... and the voice inside my head was not helping, for what it poured forth were colourful epithets worthy of any gangster.

I could do nothing but squirm, and the most effective wake-up call everyone knew (Which did not apply to Akutagawa, of course)...

Shook him... and screamed.

"ATOBE!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: I decided to extend this fic... so I'll be continuing until part 3... I hope there wouldn't be any Part 4, since the main story (Who Says College is Easy) is seriously lacking chapters... ; Well then, onto the next part!

* * *

1 Roughly translates to "Cool" 

2 Fuji did his own version of the Tezuka Zone in the Manga against Kirihara while he was momentarily 'Blind'.

3 Uh... four consecutive "No"s... where I got it? It's in Suwabe Junichi's voice message...

4 Vice captain... like Oishi, like Sanada, like... erm... like them. ;

5 Okay... I know many of you have heard these names before... but I just couldn't help including them! They are the main characters in Jajauma Narashi. They are tennis players in that BL Drama (and Manga too). Okiayu plays Kurozawa, Shibuya plays Miki, and lovable Hoshi plays the equally lovable Baba.

6 Just putting in a Yuy Heero (of Gundam Wing fame) feel to it. XD

7 Roughly translates to "What –"

8 One of the various Japanese words of **pained** interjection. One word – **OUCH**.

9 Jirou is always looking around for Fuji, ne? XD

10 Translates to "Congratulations"

11 Means "Thank you"... I would be very happy though when he's thanking Atobe for being such an exceptional guy in bed... But that is just me... enough now, on to the story! XD

12 I really don't understand why, but my cousin's school actually uses this kind of assignment (I patterned it after her tennis team)... the same with the match-ups for when newcomers enter the team... weird... but every inch true.

13 SFX: Sound of breath being exhaled while sleeping.

14 An original character (OC). She is Atobe's personal nursemaid and attendant ever since he was young.

15 An angry version of "You..." (_You smexy guy, you!_ XD)

16 Roughly translates to "What is it, teacher?"


	3. Part 3 Things Best Forgotten

TITLE: **Who Says College is Easy?**

PART: **Side Story 2**__

PAIRING: **Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or** _Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience, or whatever inner voice there is, talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. ).

* * *

**Side Story 2 (part 3): Deep Ocean Eyes**

* * *

"ImsorryImsorryImsorry!"

Atobe finally woke up after I decked him (unconsciously though... I would have had greater satisfaction if I actually **_knew_** I was doing it(1)) the third time. He was disoriented then... but now he was fully conscious, and very much apologetic. If I were in a different situation, I would have laughed at the look on his face the moment he realised what it was he was holding on to. But I didn't...

Because it was painful.

"I said it was fine." I grated out, narrowing a look at who was obviously one of Atobe's hordes of fan girls approaching us. There was a satisfying feeling that coursed within me as she paled and scurried away faster than one can say "Git!"

"But..."

I glared at him, but then my eyes softened slightly at the unsure expression on his face... one that I had the misfortune of seeing – misfortune since it was hard on him being like that, for he was a child of plenty, one that didn't have to go through begging to have what he wanted, one that did not answer to anyone.

But he answered to me – all the time.

Once again, I asked myself... was this the Atobe I knew?

The answer was still no.

This was not the same Atobe that had captured my attention back in junior high. This was a new Atobe, one that had the capacity to actually care for people around him, one that was sensitive... one that had a heart. _/Maybe you're just misreading him... (2)/_A wayward thought entered my brain, but I dismissed it.

No, this was not the Atobe I knew. This was not the Atobe who aimed to break me in so many ways that I had lost count. This was not the villainous Atobe I knew who did not show mercy and practically looked down at everyone...

But what about his vanity? What of that? Was that not what he was even then?

Confusion... that was what I was currently feeling. Why was I confused? Because even after all this time... even after all the time we had been together, I still hadn't figured him out.

Now, even as I listened to his repeated pleas for mercy, a question repeated itself inside my mind.

Who exactly was Atobe Keigo?

oooOooo

Apparently, Kaidoh's brand of discipline did not work, for Haru was still absent in Advanced Calculus class the next day. Really now, maybe I should try to convince Kaidoh to listen to Momoshiro's insistence that abstaining from doing '**it**' would be an effective way to start, considering that Haru had been monogamous all this time.

And apparently my professor just loved him so much that the threat to flunk him was not administered. Lucky him... and unlucky me, since I was the one acting like a **gofer** between them.

It was tiring trying to cope with a demanding course and a much demanding science and research partner. And my energy was depleting greatly. I needed a rest... and somehow, it was not granted to me. Because here I was, in an ungodly hour of five in the morning (I did not have the chance to give it to him after the Atobe episode last night, but I wouldn't admit it was my fault now, would I?), trudging up the staircase to Sadaharu's room. _And the knowledge that I broke my vow of never returning to this place is eating me_. I thought absently, making my way slowly up. _I just love this guy too much... **not**_.

There was something I did not need as of the moment that Haru was capable of doing, so I hesitated for a long, long time before deciding to just smash the book onto his face the moment he opened the door... the Hiyoshi Episode.

Apparently, his and Hiyoshi-kun's parents decided to marry, and they were thrown together for quite along while now. Needless to say – things inside the nest seem too _exciting_ for my tastes. Like the when Haru was trying to make Hiyoshi-kun drink another of his concoctions, and the poor boy was running away, screaming for someone to save him. Of course he had to go to the elevator, and that was his mistake. When the metal doors opened, he was caught by the devil himself – Akutsu Jin. And Akutsu, being Akutsu – did absolutely nothing.

And of course, me laughing my brains out didn't help in his quest for freedom. Ah, I'm such a cruel, cruel man.

Sighing, I stopped before Sadaharu's door, trying to gauge whether or not the war still raged on. However, hearing nothing unusual (Which was a rarity in the pseudo-household), I decided to knock before I get stuck on the floor. All the air-conditioning was literally freezing me. I had no idea why there were no heaters in the corridors when it was virtually _late autumn_ already.

A harassed looking Haru opened the door. He was pale, and seemingly unkempt. Honestly though, I did not have any idea when he last took a bath, not that he stank or anything, it was because he seemed, well... _mousy_ for someone with his personality. Other than that... he wasn't wearing any glasses. _Never mind the smashing the notebook on his face part... he looks dazed enough as it is..._

"Kunimitsu." He started, politely stepping back to let me in. I was sorely tempted to enter, but something in his tired gaze prompted me to hold back. So instead of stepping forward, I handed him his book.

At his questioning look, I nodded. "Rest for a while." I said, my _buchou_ side taking over as I gave him another subtle inspection. He honestly looked like he was on the verge of breaking down, but knowing him; he would probably be the _cause_ of the breakdown rather the one _actually_ breaking down. But now was not the time for questions, even if I did want to know what was happening. "We'll talk, maybe some other time." With a comforting pat on his shoulder, I turned away and left, halting for a moment as I heard the murmured thanks before resuming my steps, purposefully now... and strangely, with a lighter heart.

oooOooo

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"You've been saying that since last night, I already said it's fine."

"I am still saying sorry because you haven't forgiven me yet!"

My hand twitched.

"Forget it." I said almost vehemently, my patience thinning considerably. I had enough of his apologies. I hadn't been able to sleep at all last night because his words kept repeating like a mantra inside my head. If he didn't quit it, I would really deck him – harder this time. It was not in my character to just hit someone, but I'm currently approaching the end of my tether and anything was possible. Self-control could only go too far.

But of course there was the matter of me not carrying out my threats all the time... and that would be another story, so let us just leave it at that.

"But I..."

"I said forget it already, it's fine."

"That's right. You said it's '**FINE'**. I **_don't_** need '**FINE'**, I **_need_** '**I FORGIVE YOU'**, you **_half-wit_**!"

_Half-wit? _I glared at him in indignation. A glare that was short-lived as I saw him cringe, eyes momentarily narrowing to disgusted slits before widening in panic. He slumped tiredly on the Formica table, turning his face away from me. Atobe painted a sorry picture, and I was certain that he was feeling just as sorry. However, mistakes had to be paid off, that was my Golden Rule. One had to earn forgiveness especially when committing life-altering (and I'm not joking about this) errors – be they intentional or otherwise. It was true that I had forgiven him... but not fully.

And it wasn't about what happened last night anymore.

The rest of my forgiveness... Atobe had to earn back.

That was just the way it went.

And even if there was the sudden yearning to just give in and try to forget our past, I knew nothing would be solved by just automatically tolerating one's faults.

Slowly, I reached out and gently patted him on the head, basking in the soft feel of his hair tickling my fingers like raw silk. My brain registered the sensation and before I drowned, I managed to set it aside. It would not do well for both of us if I started doing things I shouldn't, no matter how much I wanted to. The sudden vivid imagery of two bodies entwined assaulted me, the same tickling feel dominant as the bodies moved... and I knew that if I did not let go, I would succumb to the lure of something knocking down the rest of my walls. I wasn't ready for it yet... I wasn't even sure of it yet... and I knew neither was Atobe.

Slowly, I let my hand drop back to my side, turning away before he had the chance to acknowledge it.

oooOooo

"Haru." I started as he grabbed me by the hand and hauled me out of the library before my last class. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking up your offer." He said raptly, eyes seeming like manic stars twinkling with heavy responsibility. "I need to talk to someone – now – before I go kill myself."

Curiously, I eyed his haggard features. Never in my whole life had Sadaharu looked this severe... and never in my whole life did I hear him admit that he needed someone to talk to about seemingly pressing matters. Normally, he would just keep to himself – or mutter on and on about it whenever he thought he was alone, or at least, out of earshot. "What's wrong?" I asked carefully.

"Wakashi." He answered tiredly, his rimmed glasses flashing dully in the late afternoon light. "He's sick."

I stiffened. _That's new..._ I thought in alarm.

"Why did he get sick? I thought you said he never got sick?"

"Well he's sick _now_." He muttered, fidgeting.

"Remember what happened the other day?"

I nodded, wincing inwardly at the memory of Hiyoshi-kun's gurgles while ingesting the muddy liquid unwillingly. "It was because of the juice." I finished quietly; worry seeping in my heart for someone whom I hadn't the chance to even get to know fully. A pang of guilt for laughing at him twisted inside me. My late grandfather once told _otousan_ had always been this soft. I was my father's son after all.

He nodded, running a hand through his already-dishevelled hair.

"It was food poisoning."

oooOooo

I told Atobe everything that happened to Hiyoshi-kun that night, and even though I once said he was someone who didn't give any regard to other people, it somehow came as no surprise that he insisted on coming. Something deep within me voiced out that he cared for his former teammates... even if he did not exactly show it. They were his friends, his companions... his life... for they were the ones who stood by him in order to attain his goals. Sad thing was, they didn't know it... and somehow, seeing him like this, **_I_** finally knew. And still I wonder... was this the real Atobe Keigo?

He was a complex being, full of surprises... just as he was so full of himself. Back then; when I still saw the world in black and white, I had to admit that I thought of him a relentless being too focused on himself to understand the fact that the world didn't revolve around him. I thought of him as one too prideful to think there were others that were just as good as he was, if not more. I thought of him as an unconscientiously manipulative being that would not stop even if everything around him were destroyed by his selfishness... like when he aimed to damage my shoulder.

But then, I had to see the facts I overlooked while I thought of these things. When I fell on my knees during our unforgettable match in junior high... while I clutched my shoulder after a gruelling moment of pure unadulterated pain... his eyes were wide and glassy. He did not seem too happy... he did not seem too satisfied with what he had done. And after that, he did not mock me, instead, honoured my will to continue by giving his best – as if I was not injured at all. What was that, a show of quiet apology, or was he thinking that it was not enough? That he was not happy with the extent of my injury and actually wanted more? It was baffling, but if I were to guess back then, I would have to say it was the second one, so somehow, I resented him for it... but now that I was uncovering his persona bit by bit... It had to be the first choice.

His repeated apologies would prove that.

So now I was back to wondering, who was Atobe Keigo?

"Tezuka..."

I started at the forlorn tone and immediately turned to Atobe with questioning eyes, finding him with his hands deep in his pockets and eyes staring forward in deep thought.

"Hiyoshi was quiet and oftentimes branded as a manipulative bastard by the other Hyoutei players – and even those who were not. That was why he was always left in the background most of the time. They admired him for his skills but not for his person." Atobe revealed with eyes sad and worry completely etched on his face that I wanted to just put my arm around him and somehow help alleviate whatever pain it was plaguing him. "He was a necessity... that's why people knew him... but they never knew **_him_**."

"Atobe." I murmured, gazing at him solemnly, feeling some sort of knife twisting itself in my gut.

"Tezuka... I was once one of those people." He said quietly. "I was one of them until I saw him play against Inui. I saw his craving for attention... inwardly craving for some sort of recognition for what he truly was. And it pained me to realise that what they did – what **I** did was what made him morph into that conniving person no one wanted."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he felt. I had been doing the same thing to Momoshiro back in junior high. I regarded him only as a player – a necessity... I had not counted on missing his energy during club practice, his optimistic attitude that I later learned was a cover for the inferiority he felt since none of us were actually taking care of him. In fact, in random ways, **_he_** was the one actually taking care of us. But we never regarded it as such. Syusuke had Takashi to take care of, Sadaharu had Kaidoh to play with, Oishi had Eiji to manage, and I had Echizen-kun to train. He pushed himself in the circle of eight, leaving him the odd person out... and I... **_we_** hadn't realised it until he went AWOL for a few days after he did not make it to the Regulars... It was not just the pain of losing the spot. It was the pain of losing his identity. So I, for I was part of the guilty crowd, atoned for it by not writing him off the team roster. I accepted him back after he did his soul-searching, giving him the penalty of round-the-court laps as pretence. But he understood... and he smiled slightly, eyes determined once more. There were no masks. There was only Momoshiro Takeshi collecting back the life he had nearly thrown.

"Tezuka?"

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard Atobe's worried voice.

"Tezuka, we're here." He said, adjusting his knapsack's strap on his shoulder and turning away from me to stare at the shiny aluminium letters composing the hospital's name screwed on the painted wall.

"Let's go." I said softly, slipping my hands inside my pockets to combat the onslaught of chill coming from the air conditioners blowing in the corridors.

"Ahn."

It took us quite some time locating room 305, and when we did, I felt him stiffen. Sadaharu had opened the door.

I nodded and went in after Atobe. To my surprise, Mizuki and Ohtori were also inside, sitting in one of the couches, both of them immediately standing up the moment they saw us come in. I nodded in greeting and they both sat down, while my eyes followed Atobe as he made a beeline to where Hiyoshi-kun lay asleep, dark circles marring the naturally fair skin.

I watched in acute fascination as Atobe's fingers touched his junior's unruly pale brown bangs, fluffing them with brotherly affection and such care that Ohtori actually gasped – almost inaudibly. Then, vehemently, he turned to Sadaharu, eyes flashing with something akin to anger.

"Inui." He started. "No more juice-testing." He said with absolute authority that Haru, normally immovable, seemed shaken. "If you want to test it, just drink it yourself, at least if you faint, you won't directly harm anyone. Understood?"

At Haru's quiet assent, it was then that I knew... This person I was seeing, this person I was hearing... this person I was quietly admiring...

This was **_The_** Atobe Keigo, former tennis club captain of the illustrious Hyoutei Gakuen – in all his glory.

oooOooo

"Come on in." I murmured, watching him as he strode in, taking off his shoes and slipping his feet into a spare change of slippers. Gently, I closed the door. I felt a bit apprehensive about this sleepover thing even if it was for the Economics and Chemistry projects. They were actually due the week after the next, but since we did have busy schedules, we decided to piece everything together in an early date... so here we were, in my flat, with him looking around uncertainly (And I had to wonder why, since it was not exactly the first time he came here) and I looking at _him_ uncertainly. "Make yourself... comfortable." I said hurriedly, taking off my own shoes and walking barefoot as I ushered him into the living room. My slippers were in my bedroom, so I had to walk on the cold, cold marble floor to get there. "Sit down and wait for a while, I'm going to get something."

He nodded, sitting down immediately on the soft leather sofa, his fingers running across the expanse of smooth furniture in quiet appreciation, and for once I was glad I resisted my mother when she told me to get the chintz one. Seriously now, she reminded me too much of Syusuke sometimes. I shook my head, a wry grin forming on my lips.

The moment I returned, I saw him standing up, eyes riveted in intense concentration on my most treasured possession. From where I stood, it seemed as if he was actually **_in_** the painting rather than a mere spectator. His hair complemented greatly the misted background of the scenery, and the seemingly bright light at the end of the tunnel-like environment of darkened tree trunks shone on Atobe like muted lamplight, heightening the aura of beauty that surrounded him for as long as I could remember. The chill in the room was becoming unbearable now, but strangely, warmth flooded my insides. Disturbed, I wrenched my gaze away and turned to the thermostat attached to the wall next to me. I quickly twisted the knob at a comfortable temperature rate.

The subtle clicking was enough to snap him out of his reverie. Startled, he turned to me, eyes wide and somewhat glassy... as if he saw something that he shouldn't have seen.

The silence was deafening, and, with both of us fidgeting, and no doubt fighting inwardly to say something appropriate, the only word that came to mind was 'awkward'.

"Umm..." I finally said, taking a deep breath and fixing him with the most serious gaze I could manage. "Do you want to eat something first or do you want to start now?"

"We could... start now..."

"Uh, okay, I'll get the printed data and the modelling stuff, then we'll start..." Wordlessly, I went back to my room to fetch the mountain of papers and art materials littering my desk. My heart was pounding and I could practically hear it surging in my ears. What was wrong with me? So, I do like Atobe... a bit... okay, lots, but becoming like this...?

Maybe I misjudged how far I had fallen.

oooOooo

We were supposed to be working on our Operations Research project first because that was to be passed during the first period (as opposed to the next period Chemistry. It didn't not matter either; since they would be passed on the same day...), but we ended up with the Nuclear Bomb Atom instead, after he threatened to poke me between the eyes with his fountain pen from complete boredom.

"Wow... your handwriting is as beautiful as _Ore-sama(_3)'s!"

What I noticed was that Atobe's mood improved right after what happened tonight, with Hiyoshi lying in the hospital and all. It was already half and hour past midnight and we were **_still_**(Take note of the emphasis here) making our model of Uranium 235 when he suddenly leant in and gazed thoughtfully at my handwriting. Soon, he deemed it amazing. I wonder why?

"You've seen that a hundred times over, Atobe."

He looked up at me with awed eyes and tapped his forefinger on my notebook. "Yes, but this is the first time that I had actually taken a good look at it!"

I was taken aback. "It is?" I asked in confusion, a glimmer of what I knew was suspicion rearing in the depths of my brain.

He nodded empathically, surveying my handwriting once more. "The lines are almost the same as mine... maybe I should ask someone why... yes, maybe I should..." He turned to me once more, making me wince at the intensity his eyes had. Why was it so important for him to know why anyway? "Tezuka, could you possibly put your signature on any piece of clean paper? I want to admire your handwriting more."

**_Admire?_** I stared at him incredulously. _Since when did people admire other people's handwriting?_ The suspicion was getting stronger... _And why my signature?_

"Tezuka! Ore-sama wants your signature, so give it up already!" He glared, pointing at the piece of paper he produced from nowhere. "Here, sign here."

I glared back. "What assurance do I have that you're not going to put me in great debt? This is a blank piece of typewriting paper... how do I know you wouldn't be typing anything on it that would put me in trouble?"

Dramatically, he sighed, irking me more than usual. "Tezuka-chan" He drawled, gazing at me with an air of superiority. Unfortunately for him though, it did not work on me. "Just sign it, what's there to tamper with anyway? I don't know you that well... and you don't have a job yet, so why would you accumulate any kind of debt? Really, Tezuka!" he sniffed in annoyance.

I chose to remain silent... and just glared. My late grandfather reminded me of such things... and what my grandfather said, I took seriously.

Realising that even if he stared at me the whole afternoon, I wouldn't relent, he sighed, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, put your signature on it – and scale it such that it covers the entire paper. Fair? That way I wont be able to type anything that would put you in trouble."

Fair enough then. I rationalised. Finally conceding, I took the fountain pen he held out for me and signed. It was only when I straightened up and turned back to him that I began to reconsider what I had done.

For Atobe was grinning stupidly at the piece of paper I had signed, a scheming look glittering in his eyes.

oooOooo

When Atobe reported what his friend said about my handwriting during Operations Research class the next morning, did I finally relax.

"She said we were the same in the aspects of the heart and the soul... whatever that meant." He sniffed haughtily, as if the mere idea was ridiculous.

Inwardly, I smiled.

I was just being too suspicious lately... and that was it.

_Right?_

"Atobe." I called as I knocked on the door to my bathroom. "Atobe, are you already finished?"

It was just my ill luck that the princess beat me to the bath. Now I was standing in front of the door, pacing while waiting for over an hour and a half for him to finish lounging on the tub – or whatever ritual it was he was engaging in. he slept over again (4) last night for the projects, and I swore he was getting a tad bit too comfortable in my house, pattering about, sometimes shirtless especially after all the midnight showers, like he belonged wholly.

Good thing I wouldn't have any more competition tomorrow, or surely I would go insane. I sighed. Everything was finished – finally. _Arigatou, Kami-sama._ I mumbled in prayer.

"What did you say, Tezuka?" I gasped in surprise as Atobe opened the door and stepped out warily, wearing a very wet towel around his hips and a very familiar glittery silver cross around his neck. I had seen it somewhere, I was sure of it... but where? I was about to ask him when he knocked his knuckles against my forehead. "Oi, Tezuka, you still there?"

Speechlessly, I nodded, earlier mutterings about wanting to drown him in the tub myself if he did not get out ASAP, lost as I stared at the piece of jewellery. "Ah, sorry..." I mumbled, finally wrenching my eyes away from it, looking up at him in an effort to stop the heavy pounding of my heart ringing in my ears.

Bad move.

I nearly choked as I took in his appearance. Water was dripping from the tips of his hair, beads escaping to drip down the sides of his face... eyes glittering with intense curiosity as they regarded him with as much gusto as a predator would with a piece of fresh meat... lips parted seemingly in wonder... but why should he, when it was **_I _**who was staring in wonder at **_him_**?

Quickly, I excused myself and pushed my way inside the newly vacated bathroom. I needed some time alone to clear my head.

The moment I took off my clothes and turned on the shower did I realise...

I forgot to bring my towel inside.

oooOooo

Syusuke had now taken to calling me Mitsu.

I didn't exactly know what Souichirou told him about that nickname, and I didn't have the faintest memory of having told him of anything about it. I knew I should be offended, because it violated Gustav's memory somehow... but then I was not feeling any aggression towards these people calling me such.

In fact, deep inside, I liked it.

It made me feel safe... just as I felt when Gustav was still with me.

"Ah, Tezuka-buchou... how was your shower this morning?"

I groaned inwardly. Ah yes... Atobe was Syusuke's best friend. I should have remembered. I should have known he would tell him what happened this morning.

Apparently, Syusuke thought it funny, for he was not smiling – he was actually **_snickering. _**And apparently, Atobe felt amusement too as he gave every detail.

Anyone who wanted to know exactly what happened... well, let's just say... it had something to do with a certain someone who had to beg a sadistic jerk for a dry towel... the towel given was... well... inadequate for a certain someone's needs. Erm.

What happened next... you wouldn't want to know.

"What shower?" I answered monotonously, trying not to show my embarrassment – and failing miserably.

"Oh nothing."

I shrugged and was about to saunter into the Student Council Hall when Syusuke grasped my sleeve. Surprised, I halted and turned around, trying to gauge if he was again mocking me or it was indeed important. I had to get my notes from Haru who was in his own office... that is, if I ever get to go near it. From the looks of things, Syusuke wanted me to spill the sordid details before he finally let me go. And that would take a long, **_long _**time. Whatever had I done recently to deserve this?

"Mitsu... did Kei-chan tell you anything?"

I raised a confused brow. "Tell me what?"

He regarded me and from the looks of it, came to a realisation that I was not yet informed of something. "Tell me what, Syusuke?" I asked carefully. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Tell me what? Atobe wanted to tell me what?_

Then the smile came again, yes, the infamous rainbows of pure, giddy, mischievous happiness that was directed solely at me. This was not good.

"Tell me what?" I repeated the third time, glaring at him as he loosened his hold on my sleeve and began studying his fingernails innocently.

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you this but, Keigo... he said..."

I tapped my foot twice impatiently, eyes trained at Syusuke's knowing smile.

"That this morning, when you got out of the bathroom... Keigo said..."

"What?"

"That you have nice legs."

oooOooo

"I was telling the truth!" Atobe declared when he arrived just before I stomped off to where Sadaharu was. My notes were waiting... and my skin was turning crimson from embarrassment. Why did Atobe tell Syusuke about it? I groaned inwardly. I needed to hide, but then, the need to order Atobe to run a hundred laps was stronger. Of course I couldn't do that, since I was not exactly the captain of the university's tennis team, but I wanted to... and the words were starting to bubble up my throat.

Syusuke must've realised this, for he started saying things that aggravated me more.

"Ah... what I would pay to have seen that!" He sighed seemingly dreamy before patting Atobe on the shoulder in such a heartfelt way that I was irked even further. "Why didn't you take even a single picture?"

"Syusuke..." I warned, switching the infamous Death Glare™ at him.

"Ah, actually, I snapped one." Atobe answered excitedly, holding up a compact camera of the latest style... the one that fit inside the pocket unnoticeably. My eyes widened. "Think the others would want to see it? I mean, it would look great on the hall tag boards."

"You wouldn't dare." I blurted out. I must've been looking as if on the verge of a heart attack because the two evil beings started to giggle... like schoolgirls.

"I wouldn't?" Atobe baited me perversely. "Then you don't really know me that well, Tezuka-chan..." Slipping the camera inside his back pocket, he started running.

I gritted my teeth. _No. That picture shouldn't be leaked out... what would happen to the only thing I have left... my reputation?_ "Atobe..." I muttered in panic.

"Ah, Mitsu, If I were you I would start moving now... Kei-chan is very serious, I saw it in his eyes."

"And I suppose you have nothing to do with this?"

"No, nothing." He answered cheerfully.

"Tezuka-chan!" I heard Atobe call from a considerable distance. It was clear that he wanted me to give chase.

"Then why didn't you help me get the stupid camera?" I asked him, exasperated.

"Because it is more fun this way, don't you think so?" Syusuke grinned in amusement, cocking his head to one side, trying to look charming – and doing a darned good job of it too.

Groaning inwardly, I started running.

Forget the notes. This was more important.

oooOooo

There was no picture.

I was duped.

Tiredly, I slumped on the patch of lawn where I caught up with Atobe, both of us tumbling down as I pawed for the camera in his back pocket a while ago.

"Atobe... what in heaven's name did you this for?" I panted, removing my eyeglasses to wipe off my sweat with a clean handkerchief.

"Because it is more fun this way, don't you think so?" He answered, grinning slyly, obviously enjoying the aftershocks of the tussle. It was as gratifying for me to realise I was chasing him for nothing (no blackmail material, so I was somehow relieved), as he was to have deceived me. He was like Syusuke in many ways, I guess... and this was one of them.

"Atobe."

"Ahn?"

"You're evil."

And he just cackled.

Now I understood why they became friends.

They empathized with each other...

And kept me wondering when I would finally understand them both.

oooOooo

Stare.

That was all I could do now that this monstrosity was sitting in front of me, staring just as intently. It was not moving... and neither was I. In a contest of will, both of us had the fighting chance to survive.

"Kunimitsu. It's not going to eat you."

I shifted my glare at Sadaharu, concentration momentarily lapsing. "What is this?"

"I did not make that, if you really want to know... so it's safe."

"Where did you get it?"

"From the restaurant downtown. The cook said it was delicious. I've tried it and I found it nice."

I stared back at my deadly opponent. "This isn't food." I declared. "I definitely refuse to eat this."

"**_Kunimitsu _**stop acting like a baby. Look, Syusuke is eating it happily; **_I _**am eating it happily – before you began your criminal interrogation. So eat it already."

The plate stared back at me angrily, as if daring me to touch it. As I reached out and stabbed my chopsticks into the formless gruesome lump on the proverbial platter, I was dreading its resurrection. The brown, chunky, and **_sticky _**thing moved. I immediately drew back. I knew I was turning green around the gills, but then I knew that if I didn't 'kill' the damn thing and start devouring it, I would be one unhappy – and hungry Tezuka Kunimitsu. One that might faint during tennis practice from lack of sustenance.

I grimaced.

As if this would be called sustenance.

"Tezuka-_buchou_." Syusuke scolded. "Eat it. Just think of all the hungry people around the world if you throw that away. Come on, don't be such a sourpuss. It tastes great!" He scooped up some using his chopsticks and held it in front of me, as one would do a child. At that moment, I felt a lot like Yuuta-kun. Hesitantly, with eyes closed, not daring to breathe, I took the offering.

"See? It doesn't taste bad, does it?"

It was when I started chewing that I felt faint. I was about to get up and spit it out when I caught Sadaharu's mean glare, his glasses glistening under the fluorescent lights of the cafeteria. "Swallow. If you don't, I'll make you drink my New Improved Inui Jiru Version Twenty-Eight."

Did I ever tell anyone that I just hate having takeout for lunch with these two?

oooOooo

I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I just hope it wasn't because of the **_Natto_** Sadaharu made (more like threatened) me consume during lunchtime. With Hiyoshi-kun out of commission due to the fact that he was still recovering from a severe case of indigestion and allergies (One word – food poisoning) I had been proclaimed as his next target.

It was one of those times I remembered why I detested him.

I was about to rest after a whole afternoon experimenting with the newly installed oven my mother decided to give as a gift earlier (though for what I didn't know. I rarely cooked anyway. Were all mothers like this?). And I would still be at it if I had not nearly burnt the kitchen. Yes, maybe I should ask _Okaasan(_5) tomorrow on how to regulate the heat properly... and maybe teach me how to...

RING!

The sound of the ringing phone interrupted my thoughts. Sighing, I slowly got up from my already comfortable position on the centre of my bed and shuffled towards where the contraption lay, jangling loudly enough for the world to hear. "_Moshi moshi_... Tezuka Kunimitsu _desu_." I muttered almost irritably, scratching away a slight itch on my cheek from all the baking powder stuck to my face.

"Ah, Tezuka-chan... This is Atobe."

"Don't call me that." I snapped back involuntarily, before taking a hold of myself and taking a deep breath in order to start talking normally again. However, before even a single word was out of my mouth, Atobe beat me to it.

"Ah, Tezuka-_chan_... I was wondering if you could come here in and help me with this..."

"The project?" I asked, wondering why he wanted help from me – he was as proficient as he was at anything! (Not counting the two-time failures we had back then of course... now that I thought of it, that did sound quite suspicious) "Atobe, you're bright enough to do your calculations... you don't need help from me."

There were a couple of moments of silence before Atobe responded in his usual arrogance. "Yes, of course I'm good at anything but... I really need your help in this... you know, just to make sure I'm doing this right. A simple mistake would affect both of us after all."

It was rational, I knew, but somehow I got the feeling that he was not being truthful to me – as if he was hiding something important. What was it then?

Maybe I was just being doubtful of him far too much.

"Okay, I'm coming over." I sighed with finality. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No, I have everything we need. "

"How about something to eat?"

"I have a full fridge."

Then, I remembered the ref cake I made for myself after the oven disaster (Never mind my poor attempt at making a baked one. I wasn't that hungry after all), stocked deep inside my own fridge. I smiled. Maybe he would like it (Mizuki did not like the recipe one bit when I made one before his breakdown(6), but I did not have to tell Atobe about it, right?). "I want you to taste something of mine."

There was nervous laughter at the other end of the line. "Taste something of yours? Hmm, that should be interesting... do you taste it all the time?" My cheeks burned at the sound of Atobe's husky tone. Silently I cursed myself for the stupid phrasing. Being away for a long time in Germany had affected my Japanese too much.

Or maybe it was the mental picture that had suddenly sprung into my brain that made me so flustered... erm... an image that would, well, put porn movies to shame. But then nobody had to know I was thinking them...) I shook my head wildly, pushing the vision away. "_Aho ya(_7). I did not mean it that way." I grated hoarsely. "I was just saying that I did a recipe a while ago and I want you to taste it!"

"Oh." He said brightly as if finally understanding what I meant. "I see, you should try using better sentences next time."

Still flushed, I sighed. "Whatever. I'll just bring it."

"Okay, your choice... see you then...?"

"Okay, see you."

I put down the receiver and shuffled towards my closet, wondering what I should wear. I scratched another itch forming on my chin. But first, a shower to take all the gook off. How I managed to survive making the ref cake was beyond me. Maybe the will to actually have something edible as a dessert forced me to do so. And then there was the other need inside me – to look not just presentable, but... well, nice... though, as usual, I did not have the faintest idea why. Maybe Atobe was rubbing off on me with his usual flair for fashion... _or maybe..._ I sighed, rifling through the shirts hanging in front of me. _Nah... Couldn't be._

There was that sudden feeling in stomach again... and that thought of forgetting something important... Something that gnawed in my insides everytime I thought about going out...

_What is it? Why can't I remember?_ I groused inwardly, taking off a moss green knitted sweater off its hanger. Involuntarily, my eyes strayed towards where I had hung a calendar near the white board beside my bed. _The dates are clear... I did not write anything... _

_If it's important, I should've written something... right?_

oooOooo

"Ah, Tezuka, what a nice surprise!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "This isn't a surprise visit, Atobe. You asked me to come over."

"Oh, come on, Tezuka-chan, admit it, even if you say such tasteless things... you actually like me!" He drawled, stepping aside to let me pass. We had this conversation before, I could still remember, but I was hesitant to answer now, for once again, it might become awkward between us. I remained quiet, setting foot on his huge apartment. It was very much unlike my own. A whole family could live here without them bumping each other eight times each day. I felt small... as if I did not deserve to just **_look _**at everything inside Atobe's home. And I wondered how could any place be as large as it was in Tokyo. It was too far from the normal hustle and bustle yes, but still... it was behind the university... and it was still Tokyo.

I was about to comment on it when the weight of the plastic bag I toted reminded me of my visiting present. Ouji-sama told me that it was the polite thing to do... and whatever he said, I understood... and never took for granted.

"Atobe... I made some ref cake early this afternoon." I murmured, holding it out to him as he sauntered behind me after closing the door. And when I saw his eyes, I saw the solemn appreciation in them, and I was bound to remain staring at them as they stared back at me. Atobe took the package from my hands and finally broke eye contact. Then, I too turned away.

"Ah... I'd better freeze this. What's in it?" He asked eagerly, opening the bag to admire the painstaking design I made on the cake surface. And I thanked the high heavens that I listened to Gustav before while he was in one of his cake decorating highs. "It looks pretty... then he looked up, his deep ocean eyes glittering teasingly. "As pretty as Ore-sama, na, Tezuka-chan?"

I snorted, shaking my head. "_Hai, hai._" I answered back, amusement coursing through my veins. Really now, this guy...

"Here, put this on." He said, kneeling down so suddenly that I was confused for a while before I saw the most ridiculous pair of slippers I had ever seen. He grinned up at me, his teeth white in the cosy lights of his pseudo-hallway. "Cute, aren't they?"

"They are tiger paw fuzzy slippers... Atobe." I started, slipping my bare feet into them (Which was a bit numb from the cold since I took off my shoes by the door). Curiously though, he did not get up. The cake was on the floor by his side, and his head was down, his hands busy primping the fuzz in the slippers, in an effort to, I'm guessing, keep my feet warm.

I felt like a Royal husband being doted upon by his wife.

I shivered at the implication of that though. What was I thinking? "Atobe... get up."

"Hmm?"

"The cake will be too mushy if you don't freeze it now." I said after clearing my throat.

He seemed to have realised just now what position he was in for he immediately scrambled up and dusted the seat of his pants (there was no speck of dust anyway, he was kneeling, for heaven's sake, but he had to do it... out of habit, probably). Then, he stooped down from the waist and picked up the plastic bag. I should warn him that it was bad for his spine... but then he was the one who told the youngest of the freshmen in the team about that before, so why the error now? Maybe he was embarrassed about what happened earlier? However, before I could actually decide on what to do, he bolted (for lack of a better word), leaving me in midst of a very spotless minimalist living room. The sparse decorations were obviously used to emphasize the size of it, making one feel as if he was inside a lobby of a grand hotel. And the feeling I had was no different than what the decorator must've had thought of. But this feeling... it was kind of strange, for the illusion that I was a stranger in the Garden of Eden (poor comparison, but it was the first thought that came to mind) was absent. Instead, belongingness was there, creeping into my heart... as if... as if I was the room's owner. Why was it that way?

And why was it that I felt something twinge in the chambers of my heart the moment Atobe answered the door with a smile as wide as the ocean, and with deep, deep eyes?

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, am I right?"

Startled, I looked up from staring at my slippers and connected instantly with the kind features of a woman in her early forties. Even with her age though, she was still beautiful. I nodded. "_Hai_. Good afternoon, I'm... Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe's..." _I'm Atobe's... what? What exactly am I to him. Maybe I should've started my sentence with 'Atobe is...'. _I contemplated. I was so busy thinking that she laughed softly. I blushed, but I should not have, since I did not say anything idiotic – or did I? Maybe she mistook my silence as something... more? I stared at her, horrified, the small smile that stole into my face the moment I started introducing myself frozen as I gazed at her amused expression.

"I know who you are, little one." _Little one? _I knew I should be insulted, since we're almost the same height and **_she_** was **_smaller_** than I was, but her kind smile was what brought my temper to a grinding halt. "You are Kei-chan's lo..."

"Long time friend." Both of us turned at Atobe whose cheeks were flushed, probably from running straight from the kitchen. _Maybe the kitchen was located far from the living room. _I reasoned. "_Okaasan(_8), Tezuka's my long time friend." He said clearly, his eyes pleading for me to take the bait if I wanted to escape from his mother's fascinated gaze.

"Ah, that I know." She laughed, turning to her son in amusement. _Over what? Does she find me amusing? _I thought in panic. Was I doing something wrong? The paranoia was unwelcome at any rate, unfortunately though, it chose to stay. "You talk about him all the time!"

"I do not!" Atobe protested.

"He does?" I asked at the same time, unable to believe my ears.

She laughed. She never did anything more than laugh after that. With a flourish, she _slinked_ across to give Atobe a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead. "Hai, hai." She conceded, even when it was obvious that she had not. "Have fun, and take care of yourself, Kei-chan, make the most out of everything... I love you!"

Atobe nodded, eyes turning a bit misty for a second before realising he was about to bawl and stopping the flow of tears before doing so. Ah, he was well loved by his mother, same as I was. "_Hai, okaasan_... _Arigatou gozaimasu_ for visiting."

She nodded, giving him one last hug before turning to me and giving a small wave of goodbye that eight-year-old kids do. I couldn't resist an amused smile. "Bai bai Tezuka-chan!" I bristled at the familiar nickname the same time she grinned. I resisted the urge to answer her back with 'Don't call me that.' The same way I did with Atobe, but I found that I couldn't. So instead, I watched her as she put on her shoes and breezed happily through the door.

That was Atobe's mother.

I gave him a sideways glance, finding him clutching a potholder, staring at the now departed form of his mother. I cleared my throat. "Your mother was... interesting." I commented.

Atobe came to his senses and gave me a sad smile. "Yeah... she is that, isn't she?"

The lonely feeling was emanating from him – and bombarding me. I felt a twinge of pain in my chest. He was lonely – as lonely as I was... or probably more.

"It's rare that she comes for a visit... about a day or two..."

"In a month?"

"In a year." He revealed. "She visited me the second time today... the last one was this May, so she wouldn't be visiting soon. But I understand, after all, the weight of the whole company's management is in her hands. She succeeded my father."

"Oh." I considered what he said. "Your father, did he retire early? Doesn't he visit?"

He turned to me, eyes pained. "My father took a one-way trip to paradise a couple of years ago, when his liver failed him... family disease, the doctors said... inherited. Fortunately, I did not have it... but he wasn't so lucky."

"I'm sorry." I murmured, eyes dropping to his clenched hands, potholder overly crumpled now.

"It's not your fault." His smile faltered. "But it probably was mine. I told him something I decided upon that he did not particularly take a liking to... and he started abusing himself, drinking... and then quarrelling with me. My mother was caught in the middle... and the one that caught him when he collapsed one day that I was not at home."

"I came to the hospital too late." He continued. "He was already gone, but he told my mother to tell me that he loved me... that whatever I wanted, he would give in to, for he finally learned after all his soul-searching, that he trusted me more than anyone in the world, and loved me for who I am... it was... comforting at least... but I did not want words then... I wanted my father. But he wasn't of this world anymore..."

"Atobe..."

"He requested his heart, which was miraculously healthy, be given to someone who needed it..." He gave a brittle laugh. "My father... always is doing great deeds for others." Then, he looked up at me and smiled genuinely. "But I'm happy."

"You're happy?" I echoed, surprised at the sudden change in disposition.

He nodded, his free hand clutching the familiar silver cross hanging in a chain around his neck. "His heart was dissected into major tissues and was transplanted into a guy my age two days later, the fifteenth of June... it was in Germany, I think. It gave me great pleasure to know it helped. The one who had the operation gave me this pendant as a token of gratitude."

_Gustav lost the necklace I gave him as a token of friendship in the hospital two years ago... a month after his operation... _I thought, heart beating wildly.

"He said through a letter that he was well and was on the way to recovery. I do hope he's doing great now. I wanted to see him, but he told me he would mail me when he would be free... heh, but we couldn't decide on dates, since our breaks are in conflict. So I never got to see him in person... only in the web camera." His smiled widened.

_It was a silver cross... with an ocean-coloured gemstone as a centrepiece. _

Atobe revealed, a wistful look in his eyes."He looked a bit pale, and I asked him about it a year ago, but he just laughed and said that the camera must have been blurring his image a bit, and that he was fine... and then... just a six months before you came back, he said he was going to go away for a long while and might not show up for a year... transferring schools and such. I haven't heard from him since... and frankly, I miss him. He is a good friend."

_Gustav said he lost it... while he was being carted home. _Stunned, I stared at the cross he let go of. The same silver cross that settled on the middle of his shirt-covered chest. The centre stone was winking at me, the miniature aquamarine gem glinting madly as if telling me something truly amazing... something... truly important. _He said he lost it..._

"It was funny though..."

"Funny?"

"While we were swapping stories, he mentioned a Japanese friend that fits the description of whom I said was my biggest rival... Also wore glasses, had windblown hair, unshakeable, quite grumpy at times... and _seriously needing muscles for smiling_." He laughed, warming up to the topic even more. "But when I said you were **_tall_**, well, back then, I **_assumed_** you were tall because in junior high you were at least a couple of centimetres taller than I was, he said, 'Gods, we couldn't be talking about the same person!' and I thought that he was right. Well, that was **_then_**, but if we were to talk **_now_**? Heh, I would think that we were talking about one person – **_you_**."

I felt dizzy. _No, it just couldn't be..._ "Who... What was... the name... of the recipient?" I asked weakly. _He knew Atobe from all the stories he pried from me while I was recovering from my injury... he **knew** Atobe's real name... he knew... but then... why would he... the necklace... it couldn't be..._

"Come to think of it, Tezuka... the name of his friend was somewhat similar to yours... Mitsu..." Atobe grinned, as if he did not hear my question at all. "Maybe each of us has a double out there – somewhere... uh, Tezuka-chan, are you alright?"

I had no more energy to respond to the ridiculous nickname. I was desperate... I needed to know...

Memories came rushing back.

**/"Mitsu, what's the date today?"**

**"It proves my point then... Some things are just unavoidable... like what happened before... so don't feel too bad about every unpleasant thing that comes your way."**

"Mitsu... please do something for me... I want you to... I want you to try to smile – a lot."/

What was he telling me back then? Why did he keep something like this from me, I, his supposedly good friend? _Why this, Gustav? What were you telling me...?_ "I'm fine... _Demo(_9), Atobe..."

"Hmm?"

"What's the name of... the recipient?"

"Oh, right, his name is..."

"Is what?"

"**_Gustav... Gustav Shostakovich_**"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Not expecting that twist, huh? Well, I wasn't either. XD It just jumped out of my overly dramatic brain. And yesh... the dreaded occurrence is here. There would be a Insert trumpet fanfare here **PART 4**! Crash! Bang! Boom! Went the skies in complete anger I was not expecting this either. God, it's my love for this pairing that drove me to expand, I swear! Sigh Well, until the next part! Waves AtoTezu/TezuAto banner high up in the air

* * *

1 Honestly though, Tezuka strikes me as someone who had enough temper to take a clean swipe and yet the discipline not to. He seems... well... repressed when angry. He never hit anyone even if he was really furious... he just disciplines those who needed it the best way he knew how. 

**Eiji**: _A hundred laps around the court again, nya... Starts running along with the others, cat ears drooping_

**Tezuka**: _Kikumaru, move it!_

**Eiji**: _Mou, Tezuka, you are so mean, it wasn't my fault that Inui's juice got into your bottle in the first place... groans_

2 Yesh Tezuka-kun... listen to your inner voice... haunting music

3 Atobe calls himself Ore-sama... The word "Ore" means "I", and the suffix "-sama" shows respect for great people... snicker figures. XD

4 Atobe had been doing this for a week now, and it was the last, since the projects were finished already. That night. No excuses anymore, na, Atobe-chan? wink, wink

5 Mother dear... see here, see here... .

6 Refer to what had happened in part 1: Mizuki told Tezuka about the whole Fuji episode. T.T

7 My Japanese friend snapped at me using this when I was teasing him about his girlfriend's bad hair day. XD He said it meant "Stupid!" I understood the "Aho" part, but the "ya"? Heh, I need to study more of this... whips out books Inui-style

8 This means "Mother".

9 Roughly translates to "But"


	4. Part 4 Closing the Proverbial Door

TITLE: **Who Says College is Easy?**

PART: **Side Story 2**__

PAIRING: **Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or** _Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience, or whatever inner voice there is, talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. ).

* * *

**Side Story 2 (part 4 - END): Deep Ocean Eyes**

* * *

There must be something really wrong with me.

Rather, there was something really wrong with Atobe.

But then again, when I really thought about it, there was something really wrong with the lumbering, slobbering being living in the same quarters with him. I knew it was a dog, but there was something in the way it licked me that made me think otherwise.

It was a Cyclops masquerading as a humongous sheep dog... if the single visible eye from all that fur was any indication.

I was going to be its next meal.

Or at least until Atobe decided to divert its attention from me to the ten-pound ALPO in the kitchen – fast.

Wonder of wonders though... he didn't even move.

At all.

"Tezuka." Atobe's voice rang in my ears. I immediately snapped to attention, taking my eyes off the dog and staring right back, almost matching the intensity of his eyes.

"Hmm?" I murmured in answer, drowning in his piercing gaze.

"Are you alright?"

That was a good question. Was I alright? I wanted to think so, but then there was the matter of the startling revelation, which he wheedled out from me after I nearly collapsed in the middle of the living room... and the matter of the butterflies in my stomach everytime I was in close contact with him... and the matter of his humongous man-eating dog. Was I alright? I would like to think so, but considering all those I mentioned – I obviously was not.

When I didn't answer, Atobe set down his cup of hot chocolate and got up from his comfortable position in the middle of the sofa just to sit down next to me on the plush tan carpet. "No you're not." He answered for me, eyes greeting mine with much concern that I was floored. Once again, his sensitive side was showing. He sighed, shaking his head and leaning back against the plump seat of the sofa. "Stop thinking about it." He said quietly. "Everyone has his own demons to conquer... I had conquered mine... you should conquer yours."

"It isn't that easy." I replied, leaning forward and setting down my own mug on the glass table in front of me.

"I know." He said sympathetically. "The death of my father wasn't easy to me too, but at least, in your case, you had the chance to say goodbye. I didn't... and that is much worse than anything in the world..." He closed his eyes tiredly. "But that did not stop me from moving on."

Moving on. What a wonderful phrase... filled with much feeling – and much hope. Now, if only I was strong enough to weather everything and start rehabilitating. "Maybe I would too."

"You should."

Surprised, I turned to him. Atobe's eyes were open now, and his lips were curled up in a smirk. I raised a brow, wondering about the sudden change of tone. A challenge... that it was. Then he began digging into his back pocket for something. And the vision he made as he did was quite racy. He stretched, his back arching, drawing me in, sensually as usual, for it was natural to him. I wanted to react, but control reared its face once again, saving me from making a fool of myself.

"Because I challenge you to a game of... tada! Poker!" He grinned, waving the box of playing cards in the air as if he had just uncovered a bar of gold.

I almost keeled over.

How in heaven's name did he do that? He had just shattered such lonesome atmosphere with a few careless words – and actions. He wanted to stop me from angsting too much? Was that it? Or was it because of something else?

"Atobe..."

He wagged a finger playfully. "Ah-ah-ah!" He sing-songed. "No questions, let's just play!" His deft fingers opened the box and took out the cards, shuffling them expertly as if he had been doing it for a living. It was a fascinating show I had to admit. But then why this all of a sudden? And why was I thinking in circles? Wasn't it better to just ask him why – even if he did say no questions? Sighing, I turned over the cards he dealt for me. "Atobe... why are we doing this?" _And why are we straying from the angst session we had a while ago? Is it because you can't handle it?_ I had a feeling that it wasn't the case, but...

He turned thoughtful, his brows narrowing as if in concentration. "Promise you won't get mad at me?" He asked testily, tapping his facedown cards on his crossed legs. Perplexed at such an unusual condition, I nodded, albeit half-heartedly. But it did not deter him from continuing, and for sure, even if I said I would get mad at him, he would still say whatever his reason was. There was a deeply rooted suspicion blossoming from my brain. Somehow, I knew what he was about to say was not what I wanted to hear...

"I'm doing this because... we have nothing else to do."

I gave him a narrow look. "What do you mean we have nothing to do? I thought I'm going to help you with the project later?"

"It's finished."

"I know, you said I was going to double check it."

"There is nothing more to double check, I asked sensei to check it for us."

"Then why –"

"No reason."

I glared at him – hard. "What do you mean no reason? You called me up and upset my emotional balance, and now you're telling me that –"

Atobe shrugged, making my blood boil a Fahrenheit higher. "As I said. No reason. I just felt like ordering people around."

"Like me."

"Yes, like you. There's no Kabaji to lead around by the leash anymore." He smiled that seductive smile he had always used to lure people in his... traps (Whatever they may be). But no, I wasn't going to fall for any of them...

I sighed inwardly. Who was I kidding?

Too late to do anything about it now... I already fell for one.

I eyed him as he shuffled the card deck.

_No... make that two._

oooOooo

Yawning, I trudged sullenly towards my building, filled with hopes that by the time I got there, no one would piss me off or else, I didn't know what I would do. It was either I kill the offender or get back through nasty means – Sadaharu Style. _Why did I ever threaten Atobe to do the exercises again? The self-proclaimed Operations Research God checked it already..._ I sighed. Who was I kidding? I was so freaked out of what was happening that I was pushed to tire myself (And Atobe too, but no need to get guilty over that...) out in order to escape it.

_Damn Atobe for making me play strip poker with him._

No matter how hard I tried, I kept losing until I was down to my undershirt and underwear... and it was freezing in there. Argh. I wonder why... was he cheating? Because as far as I knew no one had ever beaten me in a round of poker before. I shook my head weakly. I was probably losing my touch...

"OMEDETOU!"

It was one thing to be awakened by the ringing of an alarm clock, and another by a shrill call of something resembling feminine... **_squealing_**. Just between you and I though, I would probably be doing some shrieking of my own at the sight of a truckload of students doing the camel stampede straight towards me.

"OMEDETOU!"

_Why now when I'm dead tired from all those analysis problems last night?_ I thought, panic smothering the chronic yawning I seemed to have caught this morning naturally. As the monstrous crowd began to close in around me, I gulped in a lungful of air. _This isn't good_...A girl suddenly launched herself at me, and my nose was suddenly buried in between two very healthy breasts, rendering my newly-polished glasses crooked, finally succumbing to its need to disintegrate the moment another female student latched onto me throwing an arm around my waist while the other perverted hand began stroking my back, the her cheek rubbing my chin. My back was being patted numerous times by hands I did not have the faintest idea whom they were connected to... and wait... did someone just _pinch _my butt? What was it with my butt anyway? Why do people tend to pinch in such area?

I couldn't breathe. What was happening? Why was everyone cheering me on as if I had just won the lottery? What caused all of these? I was feeling lightheaded, and for sure, it wasn't anything close to bliss. _I can't breathe... _This was a total reminiscence of when I first landed in my home country... except that these were no Seigaku Regulars... these were people I didn't have the faintest idea who.

Arms were choking me... and meaty breasts were suffocating me. I wasn't daring enough to inhale the possibly toxic odour from an assortment of cloying perfumes. I had to get away from here... I had to get away, the questions would have to come later, and I would be a lot happier if later was NEVER!

I had to get away – NOW!

I was about to elbow my way through when someone grabbed my wrist and began dragging me away from the overbearing crowd. I was about to thank the towering saviour leading me away when the realisation that I had dropped my precious gym bag clouded my senses. I cast a horrified look back and almost turned to stone as the image of eager people pillaging my property greeted my line of sight. Fangirl screams followed as someone held up a pair of black briefs. _What if that pair had been – ME?_ I shivered

The hallway sped past me, as did college buildings. And before I knew it, I was being dumped unceremoniously on one of the toilet seats of what I presumed was the tennis room shower area. Breath haggard and body limp from exertion, I looked up in complete gratitude.

"Thank you." I started as soon a I caught my breath, brushing the hair out of my eyes to see the face of the one who helped me out, and promptly meeting... sparkling brown eyes.

**_Familiar_** sparkling brown eyes.

The face looked familiar too...

Then it clicked. The mischievousness gave everything away.

"Sadaharu?" I asked tentatively.

He nodded smugly. "Yup, in the flesh." Haru chuckled, leaning against the cubicle wall. "Surprised?"

I nodded, allowing a heartfelt smile. "Way." Playfully, I punched his arm. "Why lose the glasses?"

"Both Kaoru and Wakashi, even in his condition, demanded it and bought me a pair of contact lenses." He grinned slyly. "They shopped around with Kaoru pushing Wakashi's wheelchair. They told me my glasses were already outmoded."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"I know, I know... it's really hard to believe. I mean, I could understand if it were only my stepbrother... but Kaoru too? I tell you, I was so creeped out that I told Kaoru that he needed to stop hanging out with Wakashi too much."

"What did he say?"

"He said he would stop hanging out with Wakashi when..." Haru's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "When I'm not addicted to sex anymore."

I snickered at the thought. "Kaidoh Kaoru, one point, Inui Sadaharu, none."

He laughed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Yeah, yeah... I know. However, that is not only the reason. I knew this would happen, and I knew from my calculations that you would need help, so here I am."

"You..."

Haru nodded. "Yup, I came prepared. Glasses are not advisable when you're rescuing a friend from a politician-hungry mob. My probabilities, then and now... they never fail... or at least, I don't think they do."

I arched a questioning brow. "Politician?"

"Hai. Politician. I told you the probability of you winning the elections were above seventy percent! You won the title of Student Council Business College President."

_President? What in heaven's name is he talking about? _I blinked. "I... won? How did I win?"

He started back at me with the equal intensity... but quite the quizzical type. "How did you win? Duh, the students from the business college voted for you."

_Eh? _"No, no..." _What's going on? How come I didn't know anything about this? _I shook my head in disbelief. "It's not that..."

"Then what are you looking so shocked about?"

I wanted to shout bloody murder but the trauma prevailed.

"Haru... I didn't file anything!"

oooOooo

"Who did this?" I asked through gritted teeth. "If this is your idea of a prank, then it's not funny. You've gone too far."

Syusuke's blue eyes fixated upon me as if he was offended that I would think such. Sadaharu's features remained bland, but I could just hear the wheels inside his head turning... what was he thinking about, an excuse?

Kurobane glared at me, the perpetual hothead, easily offended... and Dabide shook his head, eyes wide, as if thinking 'why didn't I think of that?'. Who did this stupid thing? And now... now, even without my consent, I was elected college president. Could I even list this as my achievement in my resume?

I sighed, knowing I couldn't get anything from them. "Great. I'm doomed." I mumbled, slumping down on the closed toilet seat in my temporary hiding place – the shower area. Would I ever get the guts to get out of here, what with the mob searching high and low for me?

"Look at the bright side Tezuka-_buchou_," Syusuke laughed. "You're back to your popular status now!"

_That's what I'm afraid of... I don't think I can handle such huge responsibility now... _

"And we're going to help you get through it. After all, it's just for a year, right?" Kurobane smiled, his frown gone, probably because he saw through my anger a while ago – that I was merely nervous. Okay, fine. Terrified.

I sighed. "Right... but still..."

And then in came the narcissistic whirlwind, followed by the pitiful figure almost buried underneath shoeboxes and hangers of expensive-looking... _stuff_. No, make that **_two_** pitiful figures buried under **_stuff_**. Why did he come in the shower area with all that junk anyway?

"Ah, Kei-chan!" Syusuke chuckled. "What a nice surprise!" The innuendo was there, but what for? What about? Something was going on between those two... and I had a feeling that I should know what it was – that it was important. Maybe I should just ask them later.

"Ahn, I just went into a shopping spree with these guys." Atobe announced cheerfully, standing behind Syusuke and leaning down, elbows on his friend's shoulder as he crossed one ankle in front of the other.

"How did you know we're here?" Kurobane asked, fidgeting with the clasp of the chain around his neck.

"Oh, a little bird told me..."

"Ah, I told him that we're here." Syusuke cut in, still smiling.

Somehow, that did not sound right... why was it that my mind kept thinking stupid thoughts like... like I was being plotted upon?

oooOooo

"Tezuka-_bouchou_, will you please stop fidgeting?"

I glared at Syusuke, brow twitching. Why was it that he always calls me by that name? I was not his captain now, am I? Was he purposefully irritating me? "How could I?" I asked sourly, trying to keep my temper in check, lest I smack him as I remember I did with Echizen. That was a bad memory... I didn't want another one to add to the overflowing bin inside my heart. I just didn't think I could take it.

There was something quite calming about Syusuke's indulgent smile as he reached out and tapped my forehead. "Look, you're going to have worry lines if you keep that up." He said, eyes finally snapping open, revealing their azure depths. It was one thing to see those infamous irises, but to actually see them _twinkling_ with much _amusement_ at a time like this... I shook my head, feeling a tad bit nauseous.

The idea behind the amusement triggered another panic attack in me, and I took deep breaths in order to calm myself down, all to no avail. My knees were all too ready to give way now, and the feeling wasn't at all welcome. And then, coupled with such staggering responsibility that I would most probably amass and work out was pretty much dizzying.

I felt like I was going to die...

And if it was what dying feels like, I didn't want to die anytime soon.

Gustav... now I knew what he felt before he eternally closed his eyes. I shook the overflowing emotions away. There was no sense in reliving such depressing moment at a time like this. Gustav should be the source of my strength... not my woe.

"Syusuke..." I started, wincing slightly at the catch in my voice.

"What is it, _bouchou_?" The sweet tone gave me the shivers. No wonder Yuuta was the rebellious brat he was. I personally wouldn't want to listen to that every single waking day.

Oh yes, it sucked to be him.

And he used that nickname again. I let my breath out in a sound whoosh, the glare etched on my brows earlier softening. "Talk to me."

He, obviously perplexed, cocked his head to one side and gave him an inquisitive look, his blue eyes seemingly clouded with confusion. "What is there to talk about? We've exchanged life updates just an hour ago..."

I shook my head frantically, giving him an imploring gaze, trying to make him see that I wasn't all too eager about this. "I'm... feeling a weird like this... just say something so I can focus on your words rather than think of... work."

"Okay... what do you want to talk about?" He relented, gaze softening as if trying to calm my spirits

"About... About... Souichirou and Eiji."

Syusuke's countenance became sad somehow. _It's that bad._ I thought in disappointment. "Souichirou called more than a week ago. He was looking for Eiji. I was meaning to ask you about it for such along time now, but he told me not to... that he would not include you in their fights anymore... tell me, Syusuke... what's wrong with those two? At least, tell me what you know... I won't tell."

"I suppose Oishi_-haha_ told you his side of the story, right?" He pressed tired fingers against his temples.

_Oh yes... Now I know why... Syusuke is just fond of giving nicknames. No wonder he and Eiji hit it off at first meeting. _Came a wry thought. "Yes... he told me about the whole university transfer thing."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Good. Well, apparently, he hadn't told Eiji about it, and Eiji wouldn't have known about it if he did not stumble upon Oishi-_haha_'s papers in a rare moment of cleanliness attack back in their rented apartment near Hyoutei Daigaku."

"So... Eiji felt betrayed and went away in an unannounced trip to Siberia?" I finished hesitantly, unable to believe such irrationality. It wasn't Eiji to act like that. He may be childish and naïve at times, but never to that extent. Maybe something was wrong with him other than the Souichirou issue.

"Not exactly Siberia, Tezuka-_bouchou_... not even close. He's in my pad, finishing off my groceries in two minutes – flat."

The image branded itself in my mind. "Ouch."

Syusuke threw up his hands exasperatedly. "Exactly! I'm going to be cleaned out soon... and I just had my weekly groceries delivered yesterday afternoon!"

"Ouch." I repeated, cringing.

"Why do you keep saying ouch?" He asked.

I gave him a small smile. "I keep imagining Eiji eating your stash of icky grass-tasting treats... normally, that would have hurt... in the stomach at least." _What did you think? I was worried about you? You can eat anything! Of course it's Eiji I'm worried about. _I thought in amusement.

He growled, eyes open, and overtly frowning now, arms crossed defiantly across his chest. "Nya. Ha. Humour me. They're not that bad – and I like them, so there." He stuck out a tongue for good measure. Yes, he did act like Eiji sometimes.

"If you say so..." I chuckled. "I guess I'm feeling a bit relieved... at least we know where he is and don't have to search everywhere for him. I have to tell Ichirou, or else he would panic even more. Do you think Eiji would mind?"

The glare was dropped off, and his eyes softened as if dragging something out of memory. "He would, I know he would... but it's best for Oishi-_haha_ to know... they have to resolve their problems right away – or they would really regret it... I know I would."

"You're worried about them too, huh?"

He gave me a look of mock confusion. "Whatever are you saying?"

"Worried about them being, you know, kind of a married couple in the aftermath of a divorce."

"Hoi?"

"You know, broken ties and misty eyes?"

"No, I'm not worried about that at all!"

"Then why did you say you would regret them not solving their problem?"

"I'm going to be buried under lots of house bills if this keeps up... I'll go bankrupt – and hungry! Nyan!" He snickered, eyes filled with glittering amusement.

There was nothing more to do but laugh. It made the tension dissipate, as if another type of tide had just taken over my system. I felt so relaxed... as if I could take on anything with such ease and good nature.

Well, at least until...

"Fuji. You can let him in now."

My breath stuck to my throat, and self-consciously, I straightened up, collecting the remnants of my dignity before succumbing to the call of reality...

_More like the call of the head officer from inside that door._

"So, this is it." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Don't do that, nyan... you sound as if you're going to face the firing squad."

"Syusuke, you're starting to sound like Eiji."

"I am?" He asked with a slight chuckle, turning to me fully, a sincere smile on his lips. "Nevermind that." He waved the observation away, eyes filling instantly with pride. "I wish you luck, Kunimitsu. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." And for that, just that, I felt better. _I can do this. _I thought, nodding as bravely as I could at my long time friend before fixing a solid stare at the opened door and taking a step forward.

There was no turning back.

oooOooo

_That went well._ I mused as I sauntered off. _For someone fond of wearing ladies shoes, the former college president sure is one big mean geek._

The answer to my question still wasn't provided after all the questioning I did everyone I knew, and it was exasperating, really.

_Who could it be? Would I be able to meet the one who changed my life entirely? _The thought was daunting and exciting both at the same time, and it filled me with such energy that I knew I could just face anything. It was the same kind of sensation I had while talking to Syusuke... only deeper... stronger... like whenever I was with Ato –

_Whenever I am with... Atobe._

I shook my head, clearing my mind of such weird thoughts. Yeah right. As if I would think of Atobe **_that_** way. I scoffed inwardly, fidgeting with the strap of my backpack as I came face to face with the endless staircase leading up to the second floor of my building.

However, hard as I might, the idea of having something with Atobe was appealing.

Now, if only my common sense and vengeful heart would listen to the diktat of my gut, I would be very...

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Surprised, I nearly jumped, eyes wide, turning to where the offending scream sounded. "Shishi...do?" I noticed the two guys tagging along behind him. "Ohtori-kun? Mizuki-san?"

"Don't think you can get away from me!"

Miffed, all I could do was scowl. "What are you talking about? I haven't offended you as far as I know, so why would I run away?"

Mizuki raised a red portfolio in the air, waving it to get my attention. "Rules are rules Tezuka-san, unfortunately."

_Eh?_

"Yes, Tezuka-san... please be responsible enough for your actions. You filed for that position, so you should be prepared for the consequences." Ohtori-kun added as he reached my side, grabbing my shoulder as if I was some kind of criminal. I never knew that such a gentle guy would have such forceful attitude.

_But I didn't even file anything! _My mind protested, and was about to tell the three hoodlums off when I caught sight of the words written on the main page of Mizuki's portfolio. _Oh no._

I stared at the words, written in huge black letters:

**MISSION #1:** Get Tezuka-san to wear a frilly skirt 

**MISSION #2:** Get Tezuka-san to agree to dance for the whole student body before the inaugurals (As if he has a choice. Duh.)

**MISSION #3:** Make sure He looks all primped and pretty before the show.

"What is that?" I asked weakly, pointing at what would I knew would prove to be the source of what I felt was an incoming heart attack.

Shishido smirked, freezing my blood almost instantaneously. "Why, Tezuka-san, you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"The newly elected presidents dress up as women and dance in front of everyone before the inaugurals, which, if I may add, would be tomorrow night... it's a tradition."

_Who could it be? Would I be able to meet the one who changed my life entirely?_ I really wanted to know now...

I needed to kill whoever it was – ASAP.

oooOooo

"Oi, Tezuka-chan, what are you doing out there? It's freezing!"

I growled. "I need to clear my mind." I called back. "I need to erase the knowledge that I'm a very respectable human being before I humiliate myself onstage tomorrow night."

A sudden silence.

"Oh come on now... are you still thinking about that?" Atobe, clad in suffocating fur (Fake of course, since he was against wildlife annihilation) from head to toe, came out to accompany me on the patio of his home, Operations Research project either forgotten or set aside for a short while.

I was prepared for a round of teasing, like what Shishido and company had done this afternoon...

But it didn't come.

Instead, he sat beside me and smiled wanly, eyes boring deep into mine. Slowly, he reached out and gave my shoulder a healthy squeeze before dropping onto his lap. "Tezuka, it's not your fault, okay? You don't need to prepare for this thing, it is just initiation."

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled. "You're not the one who's going to get humiliated tomorrow."

The flinch was visible, and a huge part of me felt the pang of guilt instantly. After all, I shouldn't be unloading on him... he didn't have anything to do with my blunders anyway. "Sorry." I said quietly. "I'm just nervous about this whole thing, that's all."

He gave another wan smile.

"Don't be. It's fine; I deserve that for intruding on your thoughts. I was being nosy. So..."

"Stop." I held up a silencing hand and gave him along look. "When I say it's not your fault, then it's not."

Atobe visibly flinched from the iron in my voice. "But you didn't say it wasn't." He retorted quietly.

Tiredly, I shook my head. _Ah, Atobe, the stubborn peacock of a man. _Momoshiro's description was very accurate indeed... and so was Syusuke's. "Atobe..."

He raised a silencing hand and nodded his head. "I understand Tezuka-chan. I lost. I won't bother you on your contemplative days your whole life." He grinned slyly. "But payback for this small amount of humiliation would be when I see you dance tomorrow night in a short multicoloured skirt – oh yes... that's payment enough..."

Menacingly, I started towards him, him stepping back, body poised to run away. "Atobe... I'm going to kill you..." Growling, I lunged – but missed.

And there was Mr. Hyoutei Perfection, scampering catlike away, his teasing laughter echoing inside his huge home.

oooOooo

_What in heaven's name did I do to be subjected to this type of torture? _

It was cold, and I couldn't help shivering under my clothes – or the lack thereof. The moment I stepped out of my last class, ready to escape, Shishido Ryou grasped my wrist and literally dragged me off to the Home Economics studio to 'Doll Me Up'.

I felt like Barbie.

And now someone my age was yakking about ungrateful ninnies and such that I wanted to just smack his busy mouth shut. As if I wanted this to happen.

I slid a glance at the surprisingly quiet Atobe. He seemed uneasy (If any of that talk when we were left momentarily alone a while ago about Echizen being the captain of Seigaku was any indication), and for once, I was dreading the thought of him harbouring anything related even the remotest to me. It was unsettling – with his eyes going all jittery and body all restless while we 'conversed'. What was wrong with him?

Sighing, I shifted my attention to the sound of the opening door. It was when the low whistle came that the familiar surge of embarrassment returned. I was about to comment when Atobe beat me to it.

"Why are you here, and where's Syusuke?" Atobe demanded. I glanced sideways.

He was frowning.

Sadaharu grinned; as if he knew something some people did not know. "Out harassing Mizuki."

Any idiot would have seen the way Ohtori-kun doted on Mizuki-san for the past few weeks, and knowing what happened before, as well as the telltale signs of vexation on the usually friendly features of the younger boy, his stomach churned. _Bad move, Haru._ I thought, sending him a pointed look. Sadaharu only looked amused.

"I have to..." I strained to hear what Ohtori-kun was saying, but I couldn't quite make his words out. "Mizuki-san... be back..."

Oh yes, things were going to get ugly.

As he went out hurriedly, I couldn't help feeling sorry for Syusuke. Ohtori-kun was respectful, that was true... but for someone he cared for – to be played with? That was another story. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to strike.

_Don't be careless, Syusuke._ I muttered inwardly.

"Wow, Tezuka... you should wear those kinds of things more often... they suit you."

_Damn you Haru. _I thought crossly. _You've just caused a major problem and now you're creating another one. Do you want me to cream you once this thing blows over?_

I glared at him, former irk returning. "I don't want to do this Haru." I grumbled, fidgeting much until Shishido-san slapped my ankles in annoyance. _Ouch. _"I'm cold."

"Yeah, I know. It's almost winter, and you're wearing **that**."

"You don't have to look so happy about it."

Sadaharu laughed uproariously. "I'm sorry. It's just... I never knew you have such nice legs, Kunimitsu... a short Samba skirt suits you!" He was hysterical now... and I wanted to kill him – Shishido-san's threatening pin or not. I was about to tell him off when the door slammed open. It was Hiyoshi-kun, panting, all excited... and staring straight at...

My legs.

_Why is this school filled with stupid perverts? _

"Ohayo! Have you seen Sadaharu-nii?" His eyes were roving all over me, and it seemed as if he was deciding on what more to say. I wanted to explode from the humiliation, but I couldn't – because I found myself laughing... as much as I laughed when Atobe came in here before.

Because just as Ohtori-kun slammed the door open and squished him... I snorted, doubling over.

_The Karma Boomerang strikes again_.

Sadaharu was there, a twitching lump wedged between a heavy cherry wood door and a drab wall... twisted in painful protest.

"Ouch."

_There is a God._

oooOooo

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Stop pushing." I muttered as Atobe pushed me towards the stage. Yes. The moment of truth had come. I was going to be the laughing stock of the school until some slob got bowled over into the punchbowl in some frat party before Christmas. That would be two months more. Seriously though, I wanted to just call in sick – but I couldn't. I was already in my dance clothes.

I wanted to die.

Preferably with the cause of all this trouble dying with me.

"Atobe, tell me... why do I have to do this?"

I couldn't see him, but I was sure he was near... _very_ near if the presence behind me was any indication. "I don't know... maybe to keep you working hard enough in the future... or be used to rebukes and catcalls from your subordinates... I don't really have any idea..." He answered in a very uncharacteristic faltering manner. _Is it just me or does he sound... guilty?_

"I never thought I would do this kind of thing in my entire life." I sighed, opening my eyes, feeling slightly tingly as his skin came in contact with mine. Surreal.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured in my ear.

I turned towards him, questions filling my mind in a single moment of confusion. _What is he sorry for? This isn't his fault – unless... _

I had not the time to deliberate, for I was dragged unawares up the stairway.

_Unless..._

oooOooo

"Dance! Dance!"

I gritted my teeth as whistles and catcalls echoed all around me.

_Yes... the moment I knew who set me up for this... I'm going to go kill him._

oooOooo

It took a few hours for me to finally settle down. My heart was still pumping from all the embarrassment and humiliation I was submitted to, and my knees still felt much like jelly. Yes... I got it bad. I sucked – nice legs or not. What kind of tradition was this anyway? If only I didn't sign up in this school, I wouldn't have been out there in the middle of the night dancing in high heels.

_Chikusho(1)..._

I hated this... feeling powerless.

I **_was_** powerless.

Sighing, I threw the costume I wore into the trashcan. Had to burn it tomorrow. I HAD to burn it tomorrow. Seeing that in the future would give me a heart attack. Everyone saw me.

Everyone.

Even the people who didn't study in this university... _Kami-sama_... what had I done wrong?

Maybe I should've been nicer to everybody in my early years... maybe I should've tried socialising more... maybe, if I hadn't blown everybody off... like Syusuke whenever he invited me for afternoon tea... like Sadaharu whenever he invited me for lunch... Like Atobe whenever he invited me to go shop...

Atobe.

His words were still reverberating in my brain. Was that really guilt? I didn't exactly understand... well, I tried listing everything weird he did – everything weirder than usual anyway. Something was really wrong about the list, and I felt like such a moron that I didn't get it.

Now, after a small amount of time had already passed, I still didn't.

_I can't put my finger on it... what..._

RING!

I nearly jumped. Eyes wild, I reached for my cell phone. "He-hello?" I said tentatively.

"Tezuka-chan..."

Atobe.

I quickly cleared my throat and tried to maintain my composure. The nagging thought was still whirling inside my mind. I would've paid heed to it if Atobe didn't sound so desperate. Did something happen?

"Don't call me that." I retorted. "Why did you call at this time of night?"

Atobe breathed deeply before answering me. Yes. Something was indeed wrong. He never sounded like that – since they knew each other way back. "Inui called." The deep baritone that was complete seduction shivered down my spine. Even at a time like this, he sounded so...

I cleared my throat yet again, fidgeting. "And?" I prodded, trying to divert my thoughts away from what I knew spelled disaster for my underpants. Kami-sama... I'm becoming perverted. I shook my head, focusing on what he was saying rather than his way of saying whatever information it was he was relaying.

"Shishido."

My heart stopped cold. I had never been close to my private costume designer, but I felt a sort of dread cast a spell upon me. Something was terribly wrong. "What happened to Shishido?" I asked falteringly.

"He's missing."

"He's **_what_**?" I asked incredulously. "Maybe he just went out for ice cream or something..."

"Tezuka. It is practically winter. No one would want an ice cream in this weather!" Atobe cried out hysterically. "Do you have any idea where he is? Be rational for once, Tezuka!"

I stiffened. _Be rational? Am I not rational? _Maybe my last line was not the brightest in the world, but who was he to accuse me of being irrational? _I am Tezuka Kunimitsu! _I thought, starting to simmer in annoyance. "Atobe." I muttered warningly.

Silence.

He must've known that he went overboard. "Sorry." I stiffened even more. Atobe Keigo was apologising – again. What was happening to the world? Was I going crazy? "Look, I'm just worried, okay. Just pretend you didn't hear what I just said. Erase that. Just..."

"Atobe. Calm down." I instructed instinctively. The weight of the problem was finally presented to me. One of my acquaintances – or dare I say friend – was missing. "Tell me why Inui said he was missing."

"Ohtori-kun called Shishido's place looking for him... Then his roommate... what's his face?"

"Akutsu Jin."

"Whoever he is," Atobe continued, breath haggard. "Told him that he wasn't home and they both panicked. So they called up people and asked around but they didn't know where he is either!"

It was interesting when you take out the bad thing about the situation. Akutsu Jin was worrying over someone else than his precious charge Taichi-kun and his mother. It was interesting. He cared for Shishido, obviously. I smiled slightly at the thought and focused more on where I last saw Shishido...

"Ah... I saw him with Jirou... or at least someone who looked like Jirou... but I'm pretty sure it was he. At the back, with Momoshiro and Kaidoh... and Sadaharu."

"I saw him back then too... and then he went off with Inui..."

"What did Sadaharu say?"

"He said the last time he saw Shishido was when they were walking towards the exit together and Shishido told him he'd go home ASAP because he wasn't feeling all too well."

"Where could he possibly be?"

"His roommate said that Shishido never came home late – ever. And now he's gone without anyone knowing where he is!" Atobe was panicking, it was all too obvious. "Where could he be?"

Yes. Atobe Keigo did care for his teammates – his friends.

Especially Shishido Ryou. He seemed disdainful of him but in fact, he cared. And he knew that the other felt the same way. They were friends.

Just like Gustav and I.

_But then what relationship do I have with Atobe?_

I set the thought aside quickly. No sense in dwelling on that in a difficult time like the present. We must find Shishido – and fast. "Anyone got any ideas?" I asked determinedly.

"Inui said we must meet at the coffee shop near your apartment. He's already with Ohtori-kun and Mizuki in the Student Plaza now, I think."

"Did you tell the others about this?"

"Yes, I called Syusuke and he said he's going to meet us in the coffee shop – same goes with Kurobane and Marui."

"I'm going to call Momoshiro and Jirou on the way down." I said, standing up and slipping my wallet inside my back pocket. "See you."

"See you." Atobe agreed. I was about to end the call when he spoke up. "Ah, Tezuka-chan, you're not wearing that frilly costume, are you?"

I twitched. "No."

"Aw, such a pity... you had nice legs after all... I was wondering... do you shave? You must be –"

"Good bye, Atobe." I growled.

I pushed the end button.

oooOooo

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Atobe groused, kicking a rock that was unfortunately lying on the warpath. "This is so boring."

"You're the one to talk. You never said anything either."

"Well, I'm talking now, aren't I?"

I glared back at him. "Then what am I doing, playing Monopoly?"

He sighed and turned his head away. "Where could he be?" He muttered restlessly. "If something happened to him..."

There was pinprick of jealousy deep within the chambers of my heart. He sounded as if Shishido was his life. And somehow, that made me feel uneasy... and alone. What were they to each other? Do they share some bond that I hadn't the eyes to see since I came here? And why did I even care?

It was no use lying to myself.

Sighing, I walked on, eyes searching for the missing Shishido... without much success. And I knew, that if I was feeling restless, the impact of the loss was even more for Atobe. I gazed at his unusually pale features. What were they to each other? Were they really only friends? I thought they were while we were talking over the phone, but seeing him now, dishevelled like this... I was having my doubts.

I was jealous.

I finally admitted it.

And I would never deny it now that I did.

"Tezuka... stop staring at me." It was when he uttered those annoyed words that I realised I was gaping at him – with my mouth apart, fortunately, not dripping with drool. Why was he so annoyed anyway? He had done the same to me in the past and I didn't say anything about it. Kicking myself inwardly, I looked quickly away. I wasn't about to apologise for doing such, because frankly, I wasn't apologetic at all for doing it.

I wanted to stare at him...

I liked staring at him.

Just like I loved staring at Gustav before when he was still alive.

"I must look like a total lunatic like this, no?" Atobe suddenly piped up. I remained quiet. I didn't have anything to say. "Shishido is great and I don't want to lose him. He has a nasty temper and I know that it would put him in trouble anytime, so I keep close tabs on him. I worry over him not only as a former captain... but also as a friend."

I nodded. I knew that. It was obvious.

And it didn't help pull me out of the darkness I felt I was sinking in.

There was something between them that I did not know... something that I knew I didn't want to know.

Atobe grasped my scarf and pulled hard – so hard in fact that I whirled a complete ninety degrees, facing his now-taller form. He looked down at me, eyes clear and unblemished...

He smiled softly.

"Shishido Ryou is a very good friend, Kunimitsu..."

He looked softly down at me with his bottomless...

"Just a very good friend, nothing more, nothing less."

_Deep ocean eyes._

I smiled back at him.

_Gustav... I finally understand._

oooOooo

"Ahh... I'm so tired... I can't find him anywhere!"

I smiled inwardly as he crossed his arms on the table and banged his head on them in a very un-Atobe-like way. "Where is he, where is he, where is he..." He punctuated with every hit. "I'm going to deny him another practice game if I fail my exam later at ten." He swore, finally halting his frustrated movements and resting his head on his arms.

It was funny... if only he wasn't burdened with too much at the moment.

The journey we had in complete chemistry-filled silence ended back in this coffee shop, where the search party met before. We left empty-handed... and we returned the same way. But there was still hope – there were Ohtori-kun, Kurobane and Amane who were still searching. Maybe they would find some clues. Atobe's panic leaked into me, it seemed. I was feeling edgier than before, that was for sure.

"Sleep a bit if you're that tired." Mizuki-san answered him quietly shredding tissues. It wasn't long before Akutsu snatched them from his hand, balled them and threw the tissue ball right smack on his forehead. He didn't seem to have the power to counter, so the only thing he did was to slump in his seat. Feeling sorry for him, I immediately picked up one of the throw pillows from one of the vacant couches and placed it on his lap, smiling back as he looked up and grinned wanly.

There was an almost inaudible murmur of agony from Atobe. I wasn't exactly sure if it was because he was tired or... something else. Shaking my head slightly in amusement as he rubbed his nose against one of his arms, I turned, snatching another pillow and carefully raised his head, slipping it between his folded arms, before letting him rest on it.

The feeling of jealousy was still there, but at least, I figured something out of it.

I didn't know what I was to him...

But I knew what he was to me.

And for now –

That was enough.

oooOooo

"Mitsu-chan... Sleep... Now. The light is blinding me." Atobe grumbled almost incoherently. He gazed up at me with dark bleary eyes. They were brown, nearly black in the dim light, and they closed around me warmly. And for once, I was happy.

_They both have the same eyes..._ I thought fondly. _The same but entirely different... One pair I loved... and the other... I now love. Yes... they both have the same eyes. _"Fine." I said in mock resignation. He liked it when I was not being entirely difficult. But then again, I wasn't exactly difficult – it had something to do with him deciding something was difficult when it wasn't agreeing to his terms as quickly as possible. I reached out and turned off the bed lamp.

No sooner than it clicked shut when I was suddenly pulled into warm arms. "Keigo... you promised..."

"I lied." He growled, burying his head deep in the contour of my bare neck.

"I'm going to tell Ryo that you call him Drama Queen behind his back." I retorted.

"Tell him then." He responded groggily. "You're so soft..."

"I'm not your pillow."

"No, you're my stuffed toy."(2)

"Keigo... unhand me, I can't breathe..."

"Promise me you won't go away?"

I smiled, burrowing the back of my head deeper into my pillow.

"Yes."

oooOooo

_Maybe Gustav is psychic... but that's ridiculous. _

_But then again, who am I to contest?_

_He must've known about Atobe and I since he had contact with both of us before. So what exactly did he see? He obviously knew something we didn't before..._

_His aquamarine eyes were too observant... those deep ocean eyes that seem to bore deep inside the soul... seeing everything hidden beneath. _

_Atobe's brown eyes are like that too. They pique your yearnings; making them surface... they lay your soul bare... tear you apart and glue you back together again. _

_They both have the same eyes..._

_They have the same deep ocean eyes._

_But one thing still bothers me..._

_Who set me up for presidency?(3)_

* * *

**OWARI **

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ FINISHED! YAY! Now I'm gonna work on the Akutsu/Shishido side story! This took too long to finish, but I sure hope you enjoyed reading all the ultra-long parts! Tell me what you think! _

**_PS #1:_**_ This is for all the AtoZuka/ZukaAto fans out there, especially Sailorstarsun and Gokumew2 _

LOVE YA GUYS! 

**_PS #2:_**_ I am becoming more in love with this pairing as time passes... I have all the ideas why, but none seem to satisfy... as if there must be more than this pairing than what I have in mind... and I'll be very happy indeed while searching for them. I'm sappy. So sue me. XD _

* * *

1 A Japanese word resembling 'Damn!' or something like that. XD 

2 So sickeningly cute, isn't it? XD

3 Still clueless... (Snickers)


End file.
